Allied Forces, part 2 - 10
by Ascot no miko
Summary: I know, I vowed not to continue this, but I couldn't resist. GUESS WHAT Ani-fans?? There's Animorphs in this one! Enjoy! *AM/DGM*
1. Default Chapter Title

  


**Allied Forces**  


  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sora awoke to a see a small forest. Sure, the group had just come out of the forest, but this one was different somehow. More...regular.  
  
Sitting up, she saw that everyone was also just waking up and groaning. Tai shook his head and looked around amazed like Sora had done.  
  
Where....where are we? He asked.  
  
I have no clue whatsoever. Sora replied, Maybe in the real world?  
  
Where are the Digimon? Joe asked, looking around wildly. The Digimon were no where in sight!  
  
Oh no! Tai shouted, Mimi, T.K., Kari, and Izzy are gone, too! This is horrible!  
  
Sora cocked her head. Matt's gone, too, you know.  
  
Yeah, but that isn't horrible.  
  
  
  
Oh, fine. It is horrible. Happy now?  
  
a voice said, and Agumon popped up, Gomamon and Biyomon in tow.  
  
Tai said.  
  
Joe added.  
  
Sora finished.  
  
You guys are okay! Tai said, hugging Agumon.  
  
Yeah, just a bit shaken up. Gomamon replied for Agumon, jumping into Joe's lap.  
  
Joe looked up, Wasn't it almost nighttime when we were hit? he asked.  
  
Yeah... what happened? Sora asked, amazed. It was a bright and sunny afternoon.  
  
I don't think we're in the Digi-world anymore...  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Matt sat up, groggy. His head was spinning, and it was almost as if he had just woken up from a five year nap.  
  
Looking around, he saw Kari, T.K., and Mimi around him. They were lying on a cold steel floor, hidden a bit from view.  
  
Where are we? Matt whispered, hearing a sound of screaming.  
  
I don't know, but it's scary. Mimi replied. She shivered. Where are our Digimon?  
  
We're right here. a soft voice said. Glancing up, Matt saw Gabumon, Palmon, Gatomon, and Patamon.  
  
Do you know where we are? T.K. asked.  
  
Well, not really. Patamon said.  
  
We are in a very big structure. Gatomon said, I wouldn't go out there if I were you. I saw huge bladed creatures, kind of like Togemon, except freakier.  
  
Yeah, and they have humans like you in cages! Palmon said.  
  
Oh no! Kari said.  
  
You're right. Matt said, We should stay right here, and wait until the others find us.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
_***My very first Ani-chapter! *hugs Gomamon* Aren't you proud?***  
  
_   
Aximili grazed quietly, his four eyes glancing left and right. The sun was shining gloriously, and it proved to be a good day for running.  
  
Aximili was about to run off when something attracted his attention. Trotting closer to the sound, he saw a large insectiod creature by the tree!  
  
Now, Aximili didn't know that much about human animals, only that there were many, but he did know that a creature like that was not a common Earth species, or even an Earth species at all.  
  
Out of curiosity, Aximili walked closer. Hearing him, the bug-like creature turned. Aximili suddenly caught a glimpse of what was troubling the creature. A young human boy was unconscious on the ground below.  
  
the creature said, to Aximili's amazement, I am Tentomon. Who are you?  
  
Startled, Aximili could think of nothing but to reply. I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. But my friends call me Ax'.  
  
Tentomon said. He then turned toward the small boy again. Could you help me? He won't wake up.  
  
Um...well... Aximili stuttered.  
  
Oh my god, Ax! a voice from above said. Aximili looked up to see Tobias swoop down and land on a branch nearby. Who on Earth is this?  
  
Go and tell Cassie to come here. Aximili said, not missing a beat, Quickly.  
  
All right, Ax, if you say so. Tobias said, flying off to get Cassie.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Honestly Tai, we've been walking around in circles! Sora said, looking at a tree that she was sure they had past before.  
  
Hey, look, I know what I'm doing. Tai replied.  
  
Well, that's a first. Gomamon muttered, and then he hid as Tai glowered about the comment.  
  
Hey, it isn't my fault that we're....wherever we are. Tai added.  
  
Look, let's stop complaining and work this out. Biyomon said, We all know that we were separated. We just have to find the other group.  
  
Agumon said, Maybe if we tried to call for them...  
  
Tai said, and pulled out his Digivice, I'll try and contact Izzy.  
  
Tai pushed a few button on the Digivice, and then made contact. The Digivice beeped awhile, but no one answered the call.  
  
Well, maybe he's um, busy. Joe stuttered, worried.  
  
Busy? Joe, even if Izzy wasn't able to answer, Tentomon would.  
  
Well, maybe they're both busy. Gomamon said.  
  
This can't be could. Sora added.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Cassie arranged the raccoon cage. The cage was getting cluttery, and the raccoon was getting irritated with it.  
  
Cassie! A voice called. Cassie looked up, a bit startled. It was Tobias.  
  
Yeah, Tobias?  
  
I really don't know why, but Ax found someone in the woods. And something. He asked me to get you. Tobias replied.  
  
Cassie narrowed her eyes. Is whatever he found dangerous?  
  
Tobias landed with a small sigh. The reason he wants you to come is because of this kid who's unconscious.  
  
And the creature...?  
  
Don't ask. Just morph, okay? Tobias replied, weary.  
  
All right. Cassie said, and began to morph. The feather pattern of her osprey arrived quickly, followed by the familiar shrinking. Soon, she was completely morphed into a bird.  
  
Cassie followed Tobias to the spot where Ax was. She saw him there, standing by some kind of giant bug. Her laser sharp osprey eyes saw the child, who was still unconscious. The kid had on a orange button-down shirt, with green shorts.  
  
Landing, Cassie demorphed. The bug creature backed off, startled.   
  
What...are you digivolving? the creature asked.  
  
Fully demorphed, Cassie asked, What is digivolving?  
  
I suppose not. the creature said, I am Tentomon.  
  
I'm Cassie.  
  
I'm Tobias.  
  
Tentomon turned, and looked around a bit. Will you help my friend? He said, gesturing towards the child.  
  
Cassie walked to the small kid, and attained a quizzical look. Then, thinking of something, she said, I bet he just hit his head or something. But... how did you get here?  
  
Tentomon shrugged, An evil Digimon called Demi-devimon threw some kind of human explosive at us.   
  
Of course! Tobias said. Ax, could this be some kind of Sario Rip?  
  
I believe that is our only option. Ax said.  
  
Then we should discuss this. Cassie said.  
  
I'll go get Jake and the others. Tobias said, flying off.  
  
About your friend...well, the injury isn't serious. We should just wait until he wakes up. But we shouldn't move him. Cassie told Tentomon.  
  
All right.  
  
Cassie and Ax began firing questions at Tentomon, and he did his best to answer them. In the talking and confusion, none of them noticed the small blinking light on the laptop.   
  
  
  
*******Well, there's the second part. Guess what, Ani-fans! There is Animorphs this time! Yippe! Oh, and replying to a review I received about Digimon being stupid...  
  
PLZ, don't insult Digimon. They did NOT copy Poke'mon, and it hurts my feelings when someone insult anything I like. What if someone insulted Animorphs?...no wait, that would hurt me too.   
  
Just don't insult the subject, plz. Now, the fic, on the other hand, give it all the comments you want! Should I continued, should I not, should I go and tell Visser 3 and Myotismon to launch a double attack on me...? Just tell me, kay?*******


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Matt sighed and hugged his knees. For some reason it had been getting colder in the steel area, and the only reason that Matt could think of as why was because they hadn't moved for the past hour. Their Digimon hadn't let them.  
  
We don't want you to get hurt! Gabumon had said. The Digimon were obviously worried about the area in which then were in, and from this, Matt was worried as well.  
  
As they sat, waiting, Matt suddenly heard a voice from near by. He sat up slightly, trying to hear all he could.  
  
Visser 3 isn't going to be happy about this. the hushed voice said.  
  
So the Andalite Bandits got away, why are you thinking of telling him? another, a female, replied.  
  
We aren't the only ones who saw them! the male replied back. A handful of our people saw the Bandits as well, not to mention about fifty others that are not under our control.  
  
a new voice said. And soon the news will get to Visser 3, even if we do not tell him.  
  
Could the people be talking about Tai and the others?, Matt wondered. He stood up, trying to hear better, but his movement caused the people to notice that they were there.  
  
Who's there? the first man snapped. Matt jerked back and backed against the wall as the people came closer. Then, realizing that they had no chance if they just stood there, he turned to T.K., Mimi, Kari, and the Digimon. They all looked up at him, waiting.  
  
Matt bit his lip and said, The group took off the other way, and the three adults chasing them started yelling for backup. They all ran as fast as they could away, but Matt realized that the adults were catching up.   
Turning a corner, Matt saw two things. A large pool surrounded by cages, like the Digimon had said, and something way better. An emergency exit. They would be able to make it!  
  
As the group came closer to the exit, Kari tripped. Matt stopped in his tracks to help her up, but the people were there! Pulling out his Digivice, Matt said, Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Gabumon, digivolve!  
  
~*Gabumon... digivolve to... GARURUMON!*~  
  
Howling Blaster! Garurumon shouted, shooting the ice blast at the adults chasing them. Unfortunately, the attack alerted more people, and they all aimed some sort of gun at Garurumon.  
  
Matt heard one of them shout. A beam of red light shot at Garurumon, and evaporated as it hit him, leaving no mark whatsoever. Still, Matt wasn't convinced.  
  
Are you all right Garurumon? he asked quickly.  
  
Garurumon answered, We must get out of here quickly.  
  
Matt saw the people standing there, amazed. With a blast of insight, he realized that the gun was supposed to do more than just weaken Garurumon a bit. Matt shoved Kari and T.K. to the ground behind Garurumon.  
  
Matt hissed, That blast didn't do much to Garurumon, but who knows what it'll do to us. Stay down here. Matt turned to look for Mimi, and then he saw her, holding her Digivice out to Palmon.  
  
~*Palmon... digivolve to... TOGEMON!*~  
  
Togemon towered high over the crowd and shouted, You want a Needle Spray? At this, a bunch of needles flew out at the crowd, causing them to back off quickly.  
  
Come on! Matt shouted, heading towards the exit. Mimi, Kari, and T.K. made it out quickly, but as Matt followed, something hit him hard in the chest, and he fell backwards.  
  
Matt fell backwards into the simmering pool, barely noticing Garurumon lunging after him...  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Izzy blinked his eyes open. He was lying on the grass in a forest that he had never seen before. It wasn't the Digiworld, Izzy was sure of that, but he wasn't aware of what it was.  
  
Turning his head, he saw Tentomon talking with a tall black girl and a... thing. It looked a bit like a Centarumon, except a bit gentler, perhaps.  
Izzy asked, surprised that his voice was so weak. He must have hit his head or something when the blast hit.  
  
Ah, you're awake! the girl said, and reached down to help him up. Hi, I'm Cassie.   
  
Izzy took her hand and allowed himself to be helped up. As he stood up, he glanced around again, his gaze pausing on the creature that Tentomon had been talking to in curiosity. I'm Izzy. he replied, turning back to the girl.  
  
I hope your all right, Izzy. Tentomon said, starting to hover. Cassie raised an eyebrow at this, but she didn't say anything.  
  
Hey, Cassie, I'm back-- oh, you woke up. a voice said. Izzy jerked, and looked around for the source of the voice. He turned to the creature. Was that you?  
  
No, it was me. the voice said again, and a bird landed on a branch where Izzy could see him.  
  
Izzy raised his eyebrow. But you are a red-tailed hawk. No offense, but the last time I checked, red-tails couldn't talk.  
  
Um, Izzy, there's a few things that I think you should know... Tentomon began, but the bird interrupted.  
  
I know. I... I'm a magic bird. the bird said.  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes. Give me a break. I believe in aliens, but not magic. I would say that you were an alien if I had a choice.  
  
Kids are getting harder and harder to fool these days. the bird said, laughing. Fine. You're right, actually. I'm like this because of aliens. My name's Tobias.  
  
Um, pleased to meet you. Izzy said, and then he turned to the tall, deer-like creature, And you are? he asked, wondering if it was just a strange deer, not a sentient creature. Being in the Digiworld had made him think that all strange creatures could talk to him.  
  
I am called Ax. the creature said, I am an Andalite.  
  
An alien, Izzy. Tentomon said. Now I know what you were talking about.  
  
Hey, we have a sci-fi fan. Cool. a voice said, and Izzy turned around. A Hispanic boy wearing biker shorts and a t-shirt walked up and placed his hand on Izzy's shoulder. This should make convincing him a lot easier.  
  
Convincing me? Of what? Izzy asked, looking up at the taller boy. (Ani-fans/Digi-fans = Izzy is about the same height to Marco as he is to Tai and/or Matt (up to his shoulders)  
  
Um, let's not jump into things, Marco. Cassie said, and looked down at Izzy. This is Marco. she said, explaining.  
  
I'm Rachel. a tall blond girl said, appearing behind Cassie.  
  
And I'm Jake. a brown haired boy said as well. He held the same look of leadership that Tai had, and the same look of responsibility as Sora.  
  
Izzy nodded. I take it that you know about Tentomon.  
  
Yeah, Bird-Boy told us all about your little bug friend here. Marco said, looking at the bug-like Digimon.  
  
Excuse me, but if you knew all about me, you would be able to call me Tentomon, not little bug'. Tentomon replied.  
  
I called you a little pink thing the first time I saw you. Izzy reminded him.  
  
Are you color blind? Rachel asked, Your friend Tentomon is red.  
  
Well, that's something I think I need to explain. Izzy said.  
  
Jake said, You tell us what you know, and we'll think of a way to help you, okay?  
  
All right. Izzy said, and then began his story.  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Matt groaned softly. Around him he could hear the voices of his friends, but they were all muffled and disoriented. His head felt as if it was on fire, and he couldn't concentrate. It was as if there was something new inside his head.  
  
And there is. a voice said.  
  
Huh? Matt thought, Who said that?  
  
It was I. the voice replied, Gallou 673 of the Rect Scalliy pool.  
  
That makes no sense whatsoever. Matt replied, How are you talking to me...what was it? Gallop?  
  
The voice sighed, irritated. It was Gallou. And I don't believe that I should have to explain anything to a mere human. Although you Digidestined have had quite some adventure.  
  
Hey! How did you know? Matt shot back, astonished.  
  
I am in control of you now, Matt. Or, your real name, Yamato. You are my slave, and I can read your thoughts.  
  
Matt gasped mentally. What are you? Are you a Digimon?  
  
The evil force seethed, You foolish child! I am not a pathetic little creature like that. I am a Yeerk! An alien to you humans.  
  
Izzy would be happy. Matt muttered.  
  
I doubt that. Gallou replied, Slaves of the Yeerks are never happy. They are broken, pathetic souls.  
  
Matt let this information sink in. He was now a slave of a Yeerk', whatever that was, and he was to become a broken soul? Somehow that didn't sound too appealing.  
  
Matt felt his eyes blink open, and his head turned to see his surroundings. But he wasn't moving his head! What was going on?  
  
Oh, didn't I tell you? Gallou asked, sneering, You cannot move at all on your will. You are my complete and total slave.  
  
Matt wanted to scream. He couldn't move? What if this guy attacked T.K. or something? Or the others? He seemed like the kind of guy to do that, too.  
  
Where am I? Matt heard his voice say. But it wasn't him, obviously. It was Gallou.  
  
We're outside Matt. Mimi said.  
  
Yeah, we all got out, and then Garurumon came blasting out with you on his back! T.K. said, coming up next to him and grinning. You were knocked out for awhile, but you're okay now, right?  
  
Of course. Matt's voice said.  
  
No I'm not! Tell them the truth! Matt shouted.  
  
Oh, I don't think so. Gallou replied. Just then, everyone heard a voice speak from nowhere.  
  
Hello? Matt, are you there? Izzy's voice spoke out from Matt's Digivice.  
  
Gallou jerked in surprise, and looked down at the Digivice. After quickly going through Matt's brain to see who Izzy was, he replied, Yeah, I'm here Izzy.  
  
Izzy said, I can't seem to pick up your signal, but I've found some friends and maybe they can help.  
  
Matt's voice asked.  
  
Yeah, they're called the And--- Izzy stopped talking talking abruptly, as if someone had covered his mouth. Soon Matt heard the sounds of muffled talking, and Izzy came back on, What I meant was, never mind who they are now. I'm trying to track you, but maybe...  
  
Gallou interrupted. I'll meet you at the um... the gate in the woods! It's by the river bend.  
  
All right. Izzy replied.  
  
Look, don't bring your friends, we need to talk about something. Gallou said quickly.  
  
Um, okay.  
  
Good, I'll see you there. Gallou said, and disconnected the Digivice connection, learning how to through Matt.  
  
Hey, Matt. Mimi said, Why didn't you mention us?   
  
Gallou turned Matt's head towards them. I figured that I would go and meet Izzy. You guys should go look for Tai and the others.  
  
Mimi gasped. But Matt--  
  
Look, we know Izzy's safe, Tai and the others may not be. Go and look for them. With that, Matt's body stood up and walked towards the bend in the river.  
  
What are you doing? Why did you take off? Matt asked, furious.  
  
Your little friend found the Andalite Bandits. Gallou said, barely restraining his glee. Once he is infested, there is no stopping us!  
  
You mean... you're going to make Izzy like me? You're going to put a... a Yeerk in his head?!  
  
Precisely. Gallou said, Once the day is done, your little friend will be one of us.  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
Joe kicked a rock on the ground. They had been going around in circles for a long time now, and he was getting hungry. Are we going to find anything to eat at ALL this year? he said.  
  
Hold your horses. Tai said, We'll find something! Tai kicked a rock as well.  
  
I think that you think it's as worthless as we do. Sora said, sighing. I'm tired. Not to complain, but honestly.  
  
Well, let's look for something, then! Agumon said.  
  
We have been... for the past three hours! Gomamon answered back, There isn't anything TO eat!  
  
Um... guys? Tai said.  
  
Joe asked.  
  
I think it's going to rain.  
  
Let me check. Biyomon said, flying up. Coming back down she said, Yep. Sure is.  
  
  
Oh. Great. Now what do we do? Joe asked sarcastically.  
  
Gee, I dunno. Maybe find shelter? Gomamon answered. There's an opening there.  
  
The group ran towards the opening. As it began to rain, Tai leaned against the back wall, but instead of rock, he just fell through!  
  
Tai shouted as he fell into the weird opening. Sora, Joe, and the Digimon heard him, and followed him into the opening.  
  
Sora said, looking around. This place is amazing...  
  
Isn't it impossible, though? Joe asked, just as awed.  
  
This is amazing. Biyomon said.  
  
Relaxing, too. Agumon agreed. The two Digimon looked at the trees, and saw strips of the bark had been cut off.  
  
That's odd. Agumon said. What kind of creature does that?  
  
I don't know. It isn't any Digimon I've ever heard of. Biyomon said.  
  
In case you guys hadn't noticed, we aren't in the Digiworld. Tai snapped, angry because he fell.  
  
The kids were standing in a clearing, surrounded by lush trees. They stood, staring at the amazing sight when Gomamon gulped, looking behind them.  
  
Uh, guys? Gomamon said nervously. We have company.  
  
The group slowly turned around to see five large creatures standing there, covered in blades. The one in front glared at the children and Digimon with suspicion and hatred.  
  
You are not suppose to be here, Yeerks. the bladed creature said. Take them.  
  
The other four creatures leapt forward at the kids and Digimon, seizing them before they could do anything.  
  
A/N : Hee, hee, hee. Yamato is a Yeerk. No! It can't be! No, take me! I can't let him -- Oh, wait, I wrote this. Heh, heh, heh...   
  
Announcer: Will Matt (or heck, Izzy for that matter) survive? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Mo-- *announcer falls over dead from gunshot*   
  
Kyra: *blows smoke from gun* Good riddance, we DigiFans DON'T want to copy Poke'mon, thank you. Adios, el readeros. (hey, I've never taken Spanish in my life. So sue me)


	3. Default Chapter Title

Allied Forces, part 4  


  
Chapter 13  
  
Matt's body walked towards the assigned spot. Gallou had stopped by one of his friends house, and had gotten a small gun that he called a Dracon Beam. He was planning on using it to silence' Izzy until he could infest him. And something else that he hadn't told Matt.  
  
Matt cried as best he could with no control of his body. He had tried to fight as best as he could, but Gallou had simply shrugged him off. Matt couldn't do anything.  
  
Gabumon asked. Matt, are you all right? The wolf like Digimon looked up at Matt. Gallou had told Gabumon to stay outside while Matt went in to get the Dracon Beam, so Gabumon didn't know he had it.  
  
Yes, Gabumon? Gallou made Matt ask.  
  
Why are you so quiet? Gabumon asked. And what were you doing inside that building?  
  
Nothing, really. Just looking around. Gallou said. Matt felt as Gallou reached down and touched the Dracon Beam hidden safely in he pocket.  
  
Matt's pity for the himself fizzled out as his anger overcame him. You even attempt to hurt Gabumon, and I swear, I'll force you out of my head and stomp on you until you can't tell the difference between you and the ground!  
  
Oh, really. Gallou sneered. Actually, I am planning to use this on your little friend here --  
  
DON'T YOU DARE! Matt shouted.  
  
I won't kill the beast... merely immobilize him for awhile. Enough time so that I can infest your friend easily.  
  
Matt sighed, and came up with the best retort he could. Izzy isn't dumb enough to fall for your tricks.  
  
Little boy, brilliant human _adult_ scientists have fallen for these tricks of ours. Gallou said simply. What makes you so sure that a ten year old boy won't?  
  
Matt sank into his own mind as Gallou made him and Gabumon walk further and further into the woods. As they arrived, Gallou looked around for Izzy, who wasn't there yet.  
  
Let's wait here. Gabumon said, sitting down.  
  
Gallou made Matt grin.   
  
Matt thought of what was going to happen and of all the lives he would wreck if he let it happen. And all he could do was watch.  
  
It was at that moment that Yamato Ishida wished that he could die.  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
All right, kid, this is the deal. Marco said, briefing Izzy in the barn. If you need help, Tobias is watching.  
  
Why would I need help? Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow. In case you didn't realize, Matt's my friend.  
  
Marco rolled his eyes. We'll explain later, okay? Anyway, if you want Tobias to leave, in case your friend has something that is important to tell you about, oh I don't know, school food and it's relation to the growing population of dangerous bacteria, then just do this. Marco held out two fingers, forming his hand into an upside-down peace sign.   
  
Yeah, I get it. Izzy said, and then he turned to the others. Um... can I be briefed by someone who didn't flunk English?  
  
The Animorphs all started laughing at the comment, including Marco. Jake stood up and walked over to the two boys. Don't mind Marco, Izzy, he was dropped on the head as a baby.  
  
Funny. Many of my friends seem to have the same problem. Izzy replied sarcastically. The Animorphs laughed even more. Marco finally got angry and mustered up a serious look.  
  
Hey, aren't we suppose to be helping Izzy? Marco asked, staring at the other Animorphs. Honestly, if you guys keep laughing, he'll have a bigger ego than me!  
  
Rachel made a disgusted face. Now THAT would be a nightmare.  
  
Izzy bit his lip and looked up at the older kids. They were laughing at the joke that Rachel had made, and Izzy felt like he should laugh too, but... He felt so alone without his friends! Even though these Animorphs' were nice and all... but...  
  
Izzy, we should get going. Tentomon said, jarring Izzy from his thoughts.  
  
Yeah, Tentomon, you're right. Ready to Digivolve? Izzy asked him. At the mention of Digivolving', the Animorphs grew silent and watched with interest. Izzy felt his face go hot as he blushed for no reason.  
  
Well, perhaps I should Digivolve outside. It would be a bit crowded in here. Tentomon replied, oblivious to the stares from the Animorphs and Izzy's embarrassment.  
  
The group walked outside into the woods, and Izzy held out his Digivice to Tentomon.   
  
~*Tentomon... digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!*~  
  
With that, Tentomon changed from a small red beetle to, well, a giant blue beetle. The Animorphs gazed in awe as Izzy climbed up and sat on the Digimon's helmet.  
  
Jake said.  
  
That is like morphing. I believe that somehow the Digivice' is keyed into it. Ax said, trotting nervously.  
  
Izzy looked down on the Animorphs. So, Tobias is going to follow me? he asked, glancing at the bird.  
  
Cassie nodded. Yes. Good luck!  
  
Izzy said as Kabuterimon flew off. Izzy clutched tight to the horn, and began to wonder about the things that his new friends had said. Why did Izzy need someone to watch over him? And why did they think of Matt as an enemy?  
  
Izzy realized that while his new friends had been kind, they hadn't been exactly truthful. The Animorphs had some sort of secret that they didn't want to share.  
  
Izzy could relate. He had never told anyone of his adoption, and he wouldn't want to be put on the spot if someone came up to him and asked him. So, out of politeness, Izzy had wisely kept his mouth shut and said nothing of the secret of theirs.  
  
He had said nothing. But was that a good choice... or a bad one?  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
Jake watched as the giant bug creature flew out of sight. Turning back to the others, he shrugged. I guess that's that.  
  
I don't know. Marco said, biting his lip. His friend Matt or whatever seemed pretty happy when he heard that Izzy had found friends. Maybe we should follow them.  
  
We are. Cassie said. Tobias is right now.  
  
Marco raised an eyebrow. Can Tobias defeat an army of Hork-Bajir with Dracon Beams? I don't think so.  
  
Rachel nodded. We should have sent Ax too.  
  
But Ax would have still needed to morph to get there as fast as Tobias and... Kabu-whatever. Jake said, Then we would have to explain a bit more than we did.  
  
He is already suspicious. Ax added, and the Animorphs all exchanged looks of worry. I saw it on his face. Or, from what I know of human expressions, he was suspicious.  
  
He has been pretty polite. Rachel said. You know, for a ten year old. If he was suspicious, he doesn't seem like the type to come out and say it.  
  
Marco nodded, agreeing. He would have waited until we told him, or the situation was bad enough to ask us.  
  
So, what do you think? Jake asked. Get to the point.  
  
I think that, well, now that he can't see us, that a couple more should go. Marco explained. I'm free.  
  
Rachel said. I have to baby-sit for Sara in about ten minuets.  
  
Jake nodded. Yeah, and my dad's been bugging my family to have a family meal for ages.  
  
I have to tend to the animals here. Cassie said. I was in the middle of it when Tobias came and told me about all this.  
  
Marco nodded. Hey, Ax-man, you free?  
  
Yes. Ax answered.  
  
All right then, it's settled. Jake said. Marco, you and Ax back up Tobias. If anything comes up, go to Cassie. Then Rachel and I, if necessary.  
  
Marco grinned, and began to morph, Ax following in suite. Gotcha, Fearless Leader. We're off. Then his beak began to form, and he couldn't say anything anymore.   
Flying off, Marco and Ax slowly disappeared from view.  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
Mimi sighed. They had been walking for awhile after they had picked up three Digivice signals. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to locate where the entrance to the cave was. If they were even in a cave.  
  
Are we there yet? T.K. asked. I'm getting tired.  
  
Me too. Kari said.  
  
I'm sorry guys, I can't find where the signal is coming from. Mimi answered, blocking the urge to complain as well. Why had Matt left so abruptly? Mimi couldn't take care of herself in the forest, much less herself and two little kids.  
  
Kari frowned. The rain had stopped earlier, but now it began again. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to focus on where Tai would be. _Come on..._ Kari asked anyone who might be listening, _Where would my brother be?_  
  
Instantly, Kari thought of a city. Tai would be in the city! Kari thought. But they had been heading away from the city...  
  
Opening her eyes, Kari looked at Gatomon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K., and Patamon. I'm going to the city to look for Tai. Kari declared, pointing the opposite direction.  
  
But the signal is this way Kari. Palmon said.  
  
Yeah, why are you going to the city? Patamon asked.  
  
Kari clenched her fists. Tai would be in the city! I know it. Those three signals can't be him! He wouldn't stay in the woods! With that, Kari began to run towards the city.  
  
Kari wait! No! Mimi shouted after her. Gatomon turned to Mimi.  
  
Don't try and stop her Mimi. Gatomon said. She's like me; too stubborn for her own good. Don't worry, I'm going. Kari will be fine. At that moment, Gatomon also ran off, heading silently in Kari's direction.  
  
Mimi sighed, and sat against a wall of a cave of some sort. Great. Now Tai's going to kill me too. Oh, why couldn't I have just gone to cheerleading camp? Then I wouldn't have gotten stuck in this mess.  
  
But Mimi... Palmon said, You wouldn't have met me!  
  
I know... Mimi sighed. T.K. and Patamon had come in the cave as well, and T.K. was looking around as Patamon sat on his head. Going toward the back of the cave, T.K. turned around and said, Hey Mimi? There's an opening here.  
  
Mimi asked, wearily standing up. Sure enough, a small opening was in the rocks, barely big enough for her and T.K. to go through. They walked into the clearing, which turned out to have beautiful trees everywhere.  
  
Oh, look! Mimi said, grinning.   
  
T.K. said, looking at something in the bushes. He slowly moved closer, and held out his hands to show that he wasn't carrying anything.  
  
What is it, T.K.? Palmon asked. T.K. put his finger to his lips as a small creature came out. It had stubby blades everywhere, and Mimi resisted the urge to scream in fright. The creature seemed to be scared or nervous about something, and T.K. smiled at him.  
  
T.K. said. I'm T.K.  
  
I'm Patamon.  
  
I'm Palmon.  
  
I'm Mimi.  
  
The creature looked at them in astonishment. Almost seeming to muster a quizzical look, it asked, You human friends?  
  
Mimi grinned. Yeah, we're friends.  
  
What's your name? T.K. asked, smiling as well.  
  
The creature seemed to become happier. Standing up straight, it said, I am Bek.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Will you guys let us go? Tai asked, a bit nervous seeing the blades on the giant creatures.  
  
the one that appeared to be in charge said. Turning to glare at Tai, the creature asked, Are you the leader? A Sub-Visser, perhaps?  
  
Tai asked, exchanging looks of confusion with Sora and Joe. Agumon, Biyomon, and Gomamon were being held tightly by three of the large creatures. In fact, Tai could hear them at the moment.  
  
Look, we're not going to hurt you. Just let us go! Agumon said.  
  
Hey, watch where you put those blades! Gomamon said at the same time.  
  
Ow, that hurts! Biyomon added.  
  
Tai gulped, and looked at the three creatures that were leading him, Sora, and Joe to an opening. Coming into that opening, they saw about thirty more of the creatures.  
  
Oh no. Tai heard Joe say from behind him. That is not what we need.  
  
Tai shook his head as the leader of the small group of monsters went up to a taller one. Walking up to the bigger one, it said, Father, I have found some humans. I believe that they are Yeerks.  
  
What are Yeerks? Sora whispered to Tai.  
  
Oh, like I know? Tai replied sarcastically.  
  
The large monster, whom Tai now realized was the one in charge, nodded. Get human friends? Friend Tobias?  
  
I believe we should. the other one answered.  
  
The leader of the entire troupe of monsters nodded, a weird sight for a standing razor. Get human friends.  
  
  
A/N: Hee, hee, next time we get to see Izzy and Gallou/Matt meet. Won't that be fun? Agghhh! Too many plot shifts! IS IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR THESE KIDS TO STAY AS A GROUP FOR ONCE?   
  
For just five minutes here, please! ...Wait, why am I complaining? I wrote this... *shrugs* Whatever. Hope you enjoyed the fic...


	4. Default Chapter Title

  


Allied Forces, part 5  


  
Chapter 18  
  
Slowly, Visser 3 walked over to the group of cowering controllers. Are you telling me that you couldn't catch a group of... of children?!  
  
Yes, Visser, we apologize. The leader of the group of controllers said. The children were accompanied by a group of creatures that were not affected by Dracon beams very much.  
  
The Visser nodded slightly. Yes. Do you believe that these could be accomplices of the Andalite Bandits'?  
  
I believe it is very possible, sir. The man said again. We have captured their images from the computer, Unfortunately, the creatures with them moved too quickly, and we were not able to get theirs.  
  
Instantly, the images of four children appeared on the screen. The first was a tall, blond boy, with spiky hair and a green shirt. The next was a girl in a pink dress, with a large pink cowboy hat on her head. Another was a young boy in a green shirt, with a green hat over his short blond hair. The last was a young girl in a yellow t-shirt and a whistle around her neck.  
  
These children are top priority, besides the Andalite Bandits. Visser 3 said, looking at the images. Make sure to find them. If you do not, I will make your death very painful.  
  
Yes, Visser. the man replied, and jerked his head. The entire group moved away, and outside. Frowning, the man shook his head.  
  
This children are more important than the Andalite Bandits, almost. he said, sighing. Too bad the creatures that were with them couldn't be filmed.  
  
Why must we waste our time with a few human children? Another said, this time a female. I mean, what are the chances that they'll led us to the Andalite Bandits?  
  
Shut up! the leader proclaimed. Even if they do not, they will make exceptionary hosts. Those monsters of theirs are not affected too drastically by Dracon Beams. That is a cause for concern.  
  
Yes, I see now. the woman answered softly.  
  
The man checked his watch. I am late. My host is a Vice Principle at the middle school, and I have to go meet with a child about his continuous late work.  
  
By then, only the man and the woman were left. The woman sneered and said, Why must human children be so irresponsible?  
  
I don't have a clue. the man replied, and walked briskly towards the door. But I must go. Remember, search for those children!  
  
The woman bowed her head slightly as the man left. Yes, Iness 226.  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
Kabuterimon landed, and Izzy nimbly jumped off. Looking up in the trees, he could see Tobias land on a branch above. Izzy frowned a bit, remembering his new friends' odd secret, and walked towards the gate. There was a shack there also, a broken down one.  
  
Izzy saw Matt sitting by the gate with Gabumon. he shouted, happy and relieved to see his friend. What's up?  
  
Matt stood up and grinned. Nothing much, Izzy. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's kind of important.  
  
Izzy said, as Matt walked into the shack. He made the small signal with his hand. An upside-down peace sign. Now, unless Tobias was a liar, Tobias wouldn't bother listening.  
  
Following Matt into the shack, Izzy and Tentomon curiously looked around. What did you want to say, Matt? Izzy asked. Tentomon flew over by Gabumon and looked at a small pile of old items that was on the floor.  
  
Izzy walked over and looked at the items as well, for really no reason. Matt didn't answer; Izzy supposed that he was doing something, but he didn't bother to look back and see just what it was that he was doing.  
  
Suddenly, a hand clamped over Izzy's mouth. Surprised, Izzy struggled to get free but the grip was firm. Izzy jerked, trying to see who it was. As he caught glimsp of just who the person was, he almost froze in amazement. It was Matt.  
  
Izzy tried to get free again, but Matt was about two years older than him and twice his size. Izzy then tried to get the Digimon's attention when suddenly, one of Matt's arms shot out. He had a gun of some sort, and he fired it firmly, twice. Both Gabumon and Tentomon slumped, unconscious.  
  
Izzy was officially terrified. Obviously, his new friends had been right, and Matt was -somehow- the enemy. And Izzy had told Tobias not to listen or watch... Izzy decided that now was the time to give it all he had to get free, or at least warn the others. Unfortunately, all he had wasn't going to be enough.  
  
Matt was being suspiciously quiet as he held Izzy captive. Matt reached for a rope on the floor and clumsily tried to tie Izzy's hands together with only one hand. When that didn't work, he gripped Izzy's shoulder tightly.  
  
You scream or anything, and I'll kill you. Matt hissed, almost inaudibly. I can, and I will. Not to mention Tentomon there.  
  
Izzy nodded shortly, and Matt slowly took his hand off of Izzy's mouth. Then, Matt tied Izzy's wrists behind his back tightly. Covering Izzy's mouth once more, he made him walk forward. There, somehow, was a trapdoor in the floor of the broken down shack. Matt reached down and opened it quietly.  
  
Izzy smelled a faint odor that made him feel queasy. Matt gestured once again to go forward, and Izzy stepped unwillingly into the underground labyrinth, or whatever it was. Matt stepped in after him, and forced him to move down the stairs in the darkness.  
  
Izzy gulped as he heard faint screaming by humans from down below them. What was going on?   
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
Kari walked into the city, finally making it there after about two hours of walking. Gatomon quietly walked by her side as she looked around for her brother. Kari checked her Digivice, and sighed in disappointment as the mechanical device didn't make a sound.  
  
Maybe we should have gone with Mimi and T.K., Kari. Gatomon said. Tai doesn't seem to be here.  
  
Kari frowned. He's here. He has to be! Why would Tai stay in the woods?  
  
Maybe if he didn't know how to get out? Gatomon suggested. The forest is a big place, he may be lost.  
  
Tai wouldn't be lost! Kari said. Tai's never lost!  
  
Gatomon sighed. You put too much faith in your brother, Kari. Tai isn't incapable of getting lost, you know.  
  
A tear fell from Kari's eye. But... I was so sure that... that he'd be h-here... she mumbled as she began to cry.  
  
Gatomon placed a claw on Kari's hand, and then slumped like a stuffed animal as more and more people passing by began to notice the talking cat. When it seemed like no one was watching, Gatomon said, Don't cry Kari, we'll find Tai.  
  
Kari took Gatomon's advice and wiped her eyes. Looking up, she noticed three large men coming towards her. Glaring down and her and Gatomon, one of them said, You should come with us, little girl.  
  
Kari shrunk back a bit. I... I don't want to.  
  
You have to. another man said, reaching out to grab Kari's arm.  
  
That was a mistake. Instantly, Gatomon jumped in front of Kari and glared at the men, extending her claws. Kari isn't going. Touch her again, and I'm going to introduce you to Ms. Claw here. Gatomon hissed, lifting her claw to show them.  
  
One of the men extended something that looked like a gun. Kari gasped, realizing that it was the kind of gun the Matt had told her to be afraid of. At that moment, Gatomon attacked. She slashed the man's arm, and yelled at Kari to run.  
  
Kari and Gatomon jumped up and ran, screaming. Kari knew that if she made a scene, the men would have a harder time trying to kidnap her. Sure enough, the men were blocked by a crowd of angry people, yelling about kids' and trying to attack' and jail'.  
  
Unfortunately, more than three men were trying to attack her. Kari jerked back from them, and Gatomon slashed, but sooner or later...  
  
Something grabbed Kari, quickly but gently. A hand gripped tightly around her mouth, and she was pinned by an arm. The other hand help Gatomon, covering her mouth and such like Kari.  
  
Seeing the men coming, Kari was sure that now she and Gatomon were caught. But it looked like there was a big bubble around her, and the men passed by, somehow without seeing her.  
  
The figure that had grabbed her moved quickly to a quieter spot, where no people were. Kari was getting really nervous by the time it had stopped, and she saw Gatomon trying to scratch it's hand.  
  
The weird bubble vision disappeared, and Kari could see the woods clearly again. Turning to her captor, she was amazed to see a tall, smiling boy standing there. Clutching Gatomon to her chest, she backed away.  
  
Don't worry. the boy said, and Kari stopped. The boy seemed nice, and he looked a bit like Tai. Maybe he could help her find her brother!  
  
Who are you? Gatomon asked, knowing that the boy knew she could talk.  
  
The boy grinned some more, and said, My name is Erek.  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
Marco flew to where he knew Izzy was meeting his friend. The cool breeze whipped past his wings, and he landed on a tree by Tobias. Tobias jerked in surprise as he saw the osprey land by him.  
  
Go away, osprey. Tobias muttered, and Marco stifled a laugh.  
  
Do you often talk to other birds? You know, swapping stories? Marco asked, making Tobias jerk in surprise. Are osprey's not a part of your gang, or what?  
  
Tobias fluffed up his wings in irritation. Well, excuse me, I didn't know that you were coming.  
  
Hello Tobias. Ax also added, his Northern Harrier body landing in a tree nearby.  
  
So, why are you guys here? Tobias asked. Are you going to keep me company, or what?  
  
Marco laughed. No, it's just that if Izzy's friend was a controller, it would be kind of hard to beat an army of Hork-Bajir by yourself.  
  
Yeah. Tobias said, and began to preen himself, a habit that he had when he was nervous about something. Izzy sure is taking a long time.  
  
What do you mean? Ax asked.  
  
He's been in that shack for almost ten minutes. Tobias explained. I know, we said that we give him fifteen before we go charging in and helping him, but it cannot take ten minutes for Matt to tell him something.  
  
Ax shifted nervously. Maybe it is a long and involved process.   
  
Yeah, or maybe they're just arguing. Marco added  
  
That's just the thing. I know that we aren't suppose to eavesdrop, but I've been listening for any kind of human made sound coming from in there, like talking or something. There's nothing. No sounds. Tobias said.  
  
If Marco still had a mouth, it would have dropped open in amazement. And you haven't gone in to investigate? What if his friend killed him or something?  
  
Tobias ruffled his feathers. I think I would have heard him scream in pain, but you're right. Let's check it out.  
  
All three of them spread their wings and flew to the ground. Tobias flew in the shack as Marco and Ax proceeded to demorph. Flying back out again, Tobias landed hard on the ground.  
  
This isn't good. Tobias said breathlessly.  
  
Marco asked, his beak having reformed to his normal mouth. Are they holding guns?  
  
Worse. Tobias said. They're not there.  
  
Marco gasped, amazed. He quickly walked into the shack, only to see the sleeping forms of Tentomon and... a Saint Bernard with a horn on his head. Marco knelt by Tentomon to make sure he was still alive and Ax and Tobias came in.  
  
Dracon Beams. Ax said simply, eyeing the shack.  
  
Well, that proves it. Marco said. Matt was a controller. And somehow, he called Scotty to beam him and Izzy up, because they aren't here.  
  
What's that? Tobias asked, flying down to the floor of the shack. Marco also went over, and saw the faint out-line of a trapdoor. Opening it, he heard the faint screams of the Yeerk pool, and shuddered.  
  
Gulping, Marco stood up. I guess now we know where Izzy and Matt are.  
  
What should we do? Ax asked. We could go down and try to help, but that wouldn't be very safe.  
  
Yeah, but there isn't a Gleet Biofilter in this entrance. Tobias said, examining it with his laser-sharp eyes. Maybe it is an old entrance.  
  
Marco nodded. You guys should morph to human.  
  
Is there any specific reason why? Ax asked, beginning to morph.  
  
Marco nodded.We're going down there.  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
Okay, Sara, I'm counting... Sara? Rachel asked, lifting her head. Sara was gone, hiding. Oh, Sara...?  
  
Rachel walked around, sighing a bit as she searched aimlessly for her little sister. Seeing two feet poking out from under her other sister Jordan's bed, she lifted the covers to reveal Sara.  
  
Rachel said, grinning. Sara smiled as well, and Rachel checked her watch. Sorry kiddo, but it's time for bed.  
  
Grumbling, Sara put her pajamas on and went to bed. Rachel smiled at the fact that she could finally get her homework done. Being an Animorph had made her grades drop, and she wasn't going to let them go down any more.  
  
Pulling out her math homework, she looked at the spot where she had left off. Hm... y=2x+3.49? Isn't it 2.78? She frowned, and pulled out the calculator. Yeah, it is 2.78.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, jarring Rachel from her thoughts. Standing up, she walked over to the phone and lifted it up off of the receiver. Hello, Rachel speaking. she answered politely.  
  
Rachel, this is Erek. the voice of the android Erek King' sounded through the phone. We have a situation.  
  
Rachel felt her stomach drop. Any situation' that Erek brought up couldn't be good. What is it?  
  
Have you ever heard of anything called a Erek asked.  
  
But.. how did you... what's going on, Erek? Rachel asked, stuttering. How could he have known about the Digimon? They hadn't told him...  
  
Erek's voice tensed. Well, I have a little girl here. She says her name is Kari and that she's looking for her brother Tai. Also, she had a Digimon with her named Gatomon.  
  
_Kari..._ Rachel thought, the name striking a nerve. Izzy had mentioned a kid named Kari, and one named Tai. Yeah, Erek. Why don't you and Kari come over here? Sara's sleeping, so she'll have to be quiet.  
  
Well, you see, Rachel... Erek started.  
  
What, Erek?  
  
Erek sighed. Well, I found her because the Yeerks were chasing her. I also know that the Yeerks are looking for four children who Kari has described to me. Their names are Mimi, T.K., and Matt.  
  
_Matt... That was the kid Izzy was meeting!_ Rachel thought nervously. _If the Yeerks were after him... _ Rachel asked. Are you saying that it isn't safe to come out?  
  
Pretty much. Erek answered. Until you guys can come her, I think that it's best for her to stay here. And, well, she won't leave without her brother.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes, despite the fact that Erek obviously couldn't see her. Now THAT'S loyalty. she joked. Okay, Erek, but if anything comes up...  
  
All right. Erek said. I'll keep you posted.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Rachel sighed. There was no way she could concentrate on homework now... Reaching for the phone again, Rachel picked it up and proceeded to call Jake, updating him on this news.  
  
  
A/N: Well, there we go... Oh, and Ani-Dragon? TENTOMON knows about morphing, but for some odd reason, he decided not to tell Izzy. The Animorphs don't want to complicate things, you know? Although... *looks up at Chapter 19* Maybe they should have...  
  
Oh, yeah, I don't own Digimon, nor will I ever own Digimon for that little fact that I tend to scream and go into hystarics whenever I see Iz-san, or anything that relates to him. *sighs* That is why my friends stopped talking about Digimon when I'm around. They've heard too much about Izzy.


	5. Default Chapter Title

  


Allied Forces, part 6  


  
Chapter 23  
  
  
Matt felt himself shoving Izzy down the stairs to the dark chamber. Gallou was controlling Matt, because all of Matt's instincts were telling him to leave immediately.  
  
Why can't you let him go?! Matt said, implying Izzy, who was walking stiffly down the stairs. Matt, although not in control of his body, could vaguely feel the tremors of fear through Izzy's shoulders. Izzy was shaking.  
  
Why would I? Gallou taunted gleefully. Soon, the Andalite Bandit's secret will be revealed, and I will be promoted to Sub-Visser, at the very least.  
  
Goodie for you. Matt said, saving his strength. If he was going to help Izzy (and himself, for that matter) he would have to strike when Gallou wasn't expecting it.  
  
Izzy asked quietly, the first sound that he had uttered since Gallou had captured him. Where are you taking me?  
  
Gallou laughed inside Matt's head. He still thinks that it's you! Gallou laughed. And you think that he's smart?  
  
Matt's anger raged. He doesn't understand! This isn't math or something, he can't figure out why his friend would attack him!  
  
Gallou answered to Izzy's question, although that didn't say much.  
  
Thanks for the information. Izzy replied sarcastically. _Great time to become sarcastic, Izzy._ Matt thought.  
  
The staircase they were walking on suddenly became wider, and Matt found himself in the place where he had come into this world. He heard Izzy gasp at the sight of the bright dome.  
  
Gallou forced Izzy to walk over to the pier, or (as Matt had found out) the infestation line. Matt felt the worst that he ever had before. He felt like crying horribly and never stopping. So much for his stupid Crest of Friendship.  
  
His Crest would never glow again. Oh, yeah, Matt had the Crest of Friendship, but look! He's leading his friend down to a freaky place to be forced to be a slave for aliens.  
  
The line slowly moved forward, Izzy shaking more and more as they got closer. Matt didn't know just how he knew the danger, Matt guessed it was a feeling in the air. Suddenly, a hand grasped Matt's shoulder.  
  
Gallou made Matt look at a teenage Hispanic boy. Gallou asked.  
  
You are needed at once. The boy said, a look of authority on his face. I'll take over here. With that, the boy reached out and grabbed Izzy by the arm. Gallou made Matt nod.  
  
Yes, of course. Gallou said. He made Matt walk away. Matt could feel the feel anger, but Gallou obviously knew that he would be promoted.  
  
When they infest the child, I will be made into a Visser! Not Sub-Visser, what was I thinking earlier? Obviously I'll be a Visser for capturing the child presumed to know the Andalite Bandits.  
  
Not gloating or anything, are you? Matt asked, horrified. Now the entire world was doomed. And it was all his fault.  
  
Suddenly, Matt felt himself being pulled back. His mouth was covered to keep him from screaming, and his was shoved into a small shack. There he saw a large deer like creature and a bird. He couldn't see whatever was holding him, but he could feel that it was a human.  
  
Andalite. Gallou hissed, seeing the deer-like creature. The Andalite' stood straight, and began to speak.  
  
Yeerk. he said, with the same contempt that Gallou had used for the word Andalite'. You will leave that host at once.  
  
Yeah, right. Gallou made Matt say. So you can kill me?  
  
The Andalite held out a steel cylinder. If you agree to do what we wish, we will not kill you. But if you do, we won't resist killing you and your host.  
  
Matt started to become nervous. They'd kill both of us? He would give anything to stop the horror, but still... Just do it, Gallou. Matt said. At least that way you could still become Visser.  
  
Gallou made Matt say. The Andalite moved the cylinder closer, and Matt felt Gallou go through a wave of fear.  
  
All right! Gallou shouted. I'm coming out. As Gallou slithered out, Matt felt his vision go back to normal. As he regained all of his senses, Matt collapsed, and began to cry and shake.  
  
No... no... Matt muttered, vaguely noticing that there were people there.   
  
A foot suddenly stomped the ugly slug which was Gallou. Matt looked up to see the Hispanic boy that had come up to him in the main building, and then he began to back away. He was about to yell when he saw Izzy come up from behind he boy.  
  
Hey, Matt, are you okay? Izzy asked. Matt realized that the whole thing was a trick, one to trick Gallou into leaving. Matt smiled slightly.  
  
Yeah... I'm really sorry Izzy, I couldn't fight and, well--  
  
Izzy nodded. Don't sweat it. Then, turning to the boy, he said, You have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
All right. the Hispanic boy said, helping Matt up. But let's get out of here first, okay? This place gives me the creeps.  
  
Matt silently watched as the deer and the bird became human. He didn't say anything, and neither did Izzy. Perfectly quiet, the group walked out of the horrid place.  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
Cassie held a squirrel down as she bandaged his leg. The hyperactive animal struggled ferociously, but Cassie simply held him down until he stopped.   
  
Taping the leg still, Cassie was suddenly aware of another person in the barn. Looking around, she saw the large shadow of a Hork-Bajir.  
  
_No..._ Cassie thought, _They know! They've figured it out... but wait..._ Cassie moved forward a bit to show the Hork-Bajir she knew it was there, and Toby stepped out.  
  
Cassie sighed in relief. Toby? Why are you here? It's dangerous for you to be--  
  
Toby cut her off. I know the dangers, but this was urgent. A group of three presumed controllers have been caught inside the valley.  
  
Oh no... Cassie gasped. Do they-- I mean, the Yeerks--  
  
No, I believe the controllers stumbled upon the valley by accident. Toby said, frowning a Hork-Bajir frown. But they were accompanied by three strange, talking creatures.  
  
Cassie thought about this information and her eyes widened. They must be Izzy friends'! she exclaimed, and told Toby about the boy and the bug-like creature they had found. Obviously they stumbled upon your valley when they were trying to get out of the rain awhile ago.  
  
Toby nodded. They did seem confused that we captured them, but I assumed that it was a Yeerk trick.  
  
All right, I come with you to the valley, so I can show them to my place. Cassie said. You really shouldn't be here, you know.  
  
Toby grinned. Cassie began her morph to osprey, the same morph that Marco had. It was the normal morph, shrinking, growing feathers, and all of that stuff. Vaguely, Cassie wondered whether she should get Jake,but she remembered that he was eating with his family.  
  
_I'll just bring the kids' back._ Cassie thought, taking flight. _Then I'll tell the others._  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
  
T.K. grinned, and said, What kind of Digimon are you Bek?  
  
Bek frowned, or at least, that's what it looked like. I no Digimon. I Bek.  
  
T.K. smiled at the slow language. You seem nice! Do you want to play with me and Patamon?  
  
Bek said, gesturing towards Patamon. Patamon laughed and took flight slightly.  
  
Yep, I'm Patamon! he said, landing on T.K.'s head. T.K. laughed as well, and so did Bek. Out of the corner of his eye, T.K. could see Mimi sitting by the flowers and Palmon talking to her.  
  
Let's play tag! T.K. suggested.  
  
What tag? Bek asked, reaching and trying to touch Patamon gently. Patamon stayed perfectly still for Bek, although Patamon did argue that he wasn't a dog.  
  
Tag is a game where the person who is it' chases the other people. When the it' person tags someone, the person they tag becomes   
  
Bek nodded, understanding. It like game we Hork-Bajir play.  
  
T.K. shrugged. Probably. Tag is a very fun game. Grinning, he started chasing Bek and Patamon around. The three of them laughed at this.  
  
Bek stopped suddenly. You see family?  
  
You want me to see your family? T.K. guessed. Bek nodded.  
  
T.K. turned to Mimi. Hey, he wants to take us to his family!  
  
Mimi smiled. Maybe they'll have some food, I'm starving!  
  
Bek looked at her in confusion. You can eat here. he said, pointing to a tree nearby. At their confused faces, he went on to explain. Hork-Bajir eat bark. Very good.  
  
Large sweat drops appeared on Mimi, T.K., Patamon, and Palmon's heads. Eyes widening, T.K. realize what he meant.  
  
Ohh, you eat the tree bark! T.K. said. Then turning to Mimi, he shrugged. I doubt they'll have food for us to eat.  
  
Mimi pouted. Too bad, but let's follow him anyway.  
  
Palmon agreed.  
  
The foursome followed Bek into the forest, awaiting the time that they would meet his family.  
  
  
A/N: Yes, this is short. Yes, I apoligize. Yes, I still want you to review. *glares; grins; dodges pinapple* Sheesh, what's with you people and rotting fruit? ^_^ BTW, I found the disk!  
  
Um, disclaimer time! I want to own Digimon. I *need* to own Digimon. In fact, I'm setting up a global conspiracy that will force the makers of Digimon to hand over the company to me. But let's not talk about that, because at the *moment*, I do not own Digimon. Thank you. ^_~


	6. Default Chapter Title

  


Allied Forces, part 7  


  
  
Chapter 26  
  
  
Kari sat quietly, thinking. Erek was waiting by the door, and she suddenly questioned whether she could trust him- again. Kari didn't know what was going on.  
  
Gatomon looked up at the small girl. Don't worry, Kari. the cat Digimon whispered, laying a paw on Kari's knee. I'm still here.  
  
I know. Kari sighed. I just kind of miss Tai and Matt and T.K. and everyone! I want to go back to them, not just sit here.   
  
The doorbell rang, jerking Kari out of her thoughts. She looked up as Erek answered it, and saw two other older children. One was a tall blond girl, and the other was a strong-looking brown haired boy.  
  
The girl came over to Kari after speaking briefly with Erek. Hi, my name is Rachel. You're Kari, right?  
  
Kari nodded, refusing to speak. She simply gave the Rachel' girl a hard look. Rachel's eyes narrowed a bit, and then she grinned.  
  
Hey, don't worry Kari, we'll help you find your brother. Rachel said, tucking a stand of her long blond hair behind her ear. Kari looked at the hair as Rachel touched it. Her hair is so pretty!' Kari thought.  
  
Kari smiled. Kari said quietly, aftr thinking about it. The girl seemed nice, and if she promised to help Kari find Tai and the others...  
  
The boy then came over, with a kind and yet serious expression on his face. Hi, Kari, I'm Jake. I have a few questions that I need to ask you, okay?  
  
Kari nodded after glancing briefly at Gatomon. The white cat-like Digimon simply nodded slightly, and kept a close look at the tall boy.   
  
Jake said. Okay, we need to know a bit about your friends. Izzy gave us the details, but--  
  
You've met Izzy?! Kari said, eyes widening. Where is Izzy? Why isn't he here? Does he know where my brother is?!  
  
Hold it a sec! Rachel said, holding her arms out in a one minute' expression. Izzy was here, but he went off to meet with Matt. A strange expression crossed over the girl's face, and Kari looked at her in confusion.  
  
Jake started once again. What I was saying was that Izzy told us about the Digidestined legend, but not much actually ABOUT you guys. We want to know some stuff like, what role does everyone play?  
  
Kari cast yet another glance at Gatomon, and when she nodded again, Kari started. Well, there's me, and I'm kind of the new-comer. I haven't been in the group as long as Tai and the others have.  
  
Rachel nodded, prodding Kari to go on. the pretty blond haired girl prodded.  
  
Well, then there's Tai, he's the leader, and he always tries to keep our group together. Then there's Sora, and she's like a big sister to us all, even Joe, although he's older than everyone. Joe is a big worrier, but he's really nice and reliable. Um... there's also Izzy, and you've met him, he's really smart and always trying to figure stuff out.  
  
Jake looked at Rachel in a sidelong glance. Kind of like Ax, in a less sophisticated way. Rachel nodded, and both then turned back to Kari.  
  
Kari thought deeply. Then there's Mimi, and she doesn't really want to fight. She's kind of ditzy, but really nice and sincere. Then there's Matt, he can be a bit cold at times, but he really cares about all of us, I can tell. T.K. is Matt's little brother, and he's my age. T.K.'s really nice, and he tries really hard to live up to his big brother. That's about it, I guess.  
  
The room fell silent as Kari stopped speaking. It was completely quiet, with Rachel and Erek looking at Jake for his view on all of this, and Jake looking back at them with a puzzled look on his face. Then Jake turned back to Kari.   
  
You know what, Kari? Jake asked. I think that we're going to find your friends. Izzy and Matt should be back by now, right?  
  
Rachel nodded, the strange look coming over her face once again. Yeah. We should go to Cassie's and meet up with them.  
  
Kari's face lit up. Maybe they'll know where Tai and the others are! What are we waiting for?  
  
Rachel and Jake both hid grins as they saw the young girl's enthusiasum. She has a point, Jake. Rachel said.  
  
All right. Jake argreed. Let's go.  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
  
Marco walked along in the forest, ignoring the sounds of birds. It was totally silent as the group walked along. Ax had trotted off somewhere earliar, and Tobias was simply keeping an arial view or things. Matt and Izzy were completely silent as the group walked.  
  
They had decided to walk back and not run or fly, considering that Gabumon and Tentomon were still drowsy from getting shot. Matt had nearly been in tears as he apoligized and explained why he had done it. That had been the third time tears had threatened the lean blond boy, and the only time he had been able to stop them.  
  
Marco couldn't blame him for crying. Being a controller was one of the worst things that could happen to you, and he knew that. His mother was a pretty good example of that. Marco couldn't seem to cry himself about his mother, because he knew that she was still a controller and he couldn't save her from that unimaginable fate.  
  
But Marco still remembered the night that he had almost freed her. She was free, and he had been holding her Yeerk -Visser 1- in his hands. But he couldn't kill the Visser, and his mother had told him to leave... and that she loved him. Marco had been crying then. No false humor masked his true self there, mainly because he hadn't cared what people would say. He had been talking to his mother for the first time -the FIRST time!- in three years, and he didn't care what people saw or thought.  
  
Marco looked up from his thoughts as he saw Cassie's barn come into view. The house was silent, because Cassie's parents weren't home, and the trio -with Tobias overhead- walked into the barn.  
  
To find it empty.  
  
Marco's eyes narrowed. Cassie had said that she was going to wait here until Marco and Izzy had returned with Matt, so where was she? Marco voiced, growing more and more concerned by the moment. Hello? Nature girl? Cassie?  
  
Izzy asked as well. Matt simply waited quietly, letting the people who knew the girl call her. But Marco could tell the Matt had picked up on their nervousness.  
  
Biting his lip, Marco realized that he probably shouldn't scare the kids. Hey, you know. Maybe Cassie went over to Jake's, and forgot to tell us or something. Don't worry.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. We're just as nervous as you. You really don't have to act like there's nothing wrong.  
  
Izzy nodded. Although, contacting your friends would be a wise thing to do at the moment.  
  
Contacting us about what? a voice came in through the barn. The three kids turned to see Jake making his way into the barn, followed by Rachel, Erek, and...  
  
both Matt and Izzy asked, happy to see her but slightly confused.  
  
Matt? Izzy? Kari said, grinning widly. She ran forward and hugged Matt around the waist. I was so worried that I'd never find you guys again! Have you seen my brother?!  
  
Matt placed a comforting hand on Kari's small shoulder. No, we haven't, Kari, but don't worry. Tai's tough.  
  
Jake, Rachel, and Erek smiled at the touching scene, whereas Marco made silent gagging noises until Rachel kicked him in the shins. Jake turned to his best friend as Marco was jumping up and down in pain. Marco, what did you mean by needing to contact us'?  
  
Marco stopped hopping and was content with simply glaring at Rachel. Well, you see... Cassie isn't here.  
  
Both of the Animorphs' and one android's eyes went wide. Jake frowned, and Rachel's eyes narrowed. Well, maybe she... uh... Rachel tried to come up with an explaination, and failed.  
  
You know... Kari said, drawing the attention of the older kids. When I was in the forest with Mimi and T.K., I saw I kind of cave or something, right Gatomon?  
  
The cat-like Digimon nodded. Yes, that's right. It looked like it led to another area.  
  
The three Animorphs gasped and looked at each other, amazed. The Hork-Bajir valley!  
  
The Hork-Ba-what? Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Don't ask. Marco said. But let's just say that we'll have to travel a bit now.  
  
Suddenly, another shape came down into the barn, startleing a few of the people in there. Tobias looked around at the serious faces and asked, What's going on?  
  
Jake looked up at the once blond-haired boy, who was now a fierce bird of prey. We're going to the Hork-Bajir valley.  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
  
Tai trudged along as the weird creatures made Joe, Sora, and him walk into a clearing. They had been walking for awhile, and the weird creatures still thought that they were... Yeerks or something.  
  
Sora whispered.  
  
Tai turned around to look at his friend. Yeah, Sora?  
  
I know this sounds kind of weird but... I'm scared, Tai. Really scared. What are these guys going to do to us?  
  
Tai frowned. He couldn't let Sora know that he was scared too, that's not what a leader did. I don't know Sora, but I'll try to think of something.  
  
Oh, yeah, like that's a big help. Sora replied, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Tai felt the sting of the blow. Why did Sora have to say that? He was trying as hard as he could to protect them, and he couldn't help it if they were caught. Why did Sora have to be so pessimistic.  
  
Don't let it bother you, Tai. a voice said from behind him. Tai turned slightly in the grip of his captor to see Joe.  
  
Tai forced a fake grin. Let what bother me?  
  
You know what I mean, Tai. Joe replied, not fooled at all. Don't let Sora's tone bug you. She's scared, just like I am. And I know that you are too.  
  
Tai looked down. For someone he barely knew, Joe sure seemed to know him well. Deep in his thoughts, Tai didn't notice the rock in front of him. By the time he did...  
  
Tai shouted as he tripped on the rock and fell into a crevice in the land. Once he landed, he realized something: No one was placing a blade against his throat.  
  
Tai jumped up and tried to run, but he only got about two feet before another creature stepped in his way. The creature glared down at him with a furious look -or at least that's what he thought it was- on his face.   
  
The creature raised his blade high in the air as he grabbed Tai by the shoulder. Then the blade was brought down, preparing to stab through the small boy's neck...  
  
Chapter 29  
  
  
A man stood over a shimmering computer screen, grinning wildly. The tracing signal was working perfectly, as it should. The door to the dark room open, and the man straightened respectfully.  
  
What did you wish to see me about, Toman 143? the grand Visser 3 asked the nearly shaking man. The man smiled again, and his eyes lit up. This was the time to impress the Visser, and possibly get promoted.  
  
Well, Visser, I have some extrodinary news for you. The man began.   
  
Visser 3 glared at him. Tell me the news, then. I am very busy.  
  
Breathing hard, the man continued. he said, gesturing towards the computer screen. When I attempted to kidnap the child seen in Yeerk pool, I wasn't able to catch her, obviously, but I was able to do something.  
  
I'm listening.  
  
The man gulped. Well, see this dot here? This is a tracking device that I placed on the child when I was near her. The human probably doesn't even know it's there.  
  
The Visser's stalk eyes widened as he stared at the computer screen, with the single dot moving slowly towards the forest. That is the child we are looking for?  
  
Yes, my Visser.  
  
Visser 3 smiled an Andalite smile, except that this one was full of cunning evil, not warmth. Then send troops to where that human girl is! Visser 3 procalimed. We will infest her and whoever she is with!  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Doesn't eveyone just *love* my cliffhangers? Will Tai die? (hmm... maybe... he *was* acting pretty mean to my Koushiro-kun these last few eps... *grins; dodges knives from the Taichi-fans*) Also... will the Yeerks get to the group that Kari is with before they can reach the Hork-Bajir valley? Will Mimi and T.K. make another appearance?  
  
BTW, I was wondering... do you guys have any charater's that you'd like to appear? I mean, I have the Hork-Bajir, the Yeerks (well, obviously...), and Erek. Do you guys want anymore? TELL ME, PLEASE!  
  
Okay, disclaimer. I don't own Digimon. They belong to Toei, ne? And Animorphs belongs to K.A.Applegate and Scholastic, so I don't own them either. The moral of this story is... DON'T SUE INNOCENT (well... kind of innocent) LITTLE GIRLS WHO DON'T MEAN ANYTHING BY WRITING ABOUT YOUR CHARACTERS! I mean, what can *I* do to *you*? Think about that... Also... **PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW!**


	7. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Chapter 30  
  
  
  
  
The weird creature turned to T.K. as he screamed this, and watched in amazement as the small boy ran in front of Tai, somehow trying to block him from the attack.  
  
T.K. yelled again, eyes pleading. The creature stared at him in amazement. This boy showed a lot of courage. T.K. continued to look at him with hopeful eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the creature would stop.  
  
Mimi, Palmon, and Patamon ran out of the bushes at that moment. Mimi shouted, sounding extremely worried.   
  
Palmon took that moment to spring her own attack. Poison Ivy! The thick green stems wrapped tightly around the creature that was attacking Tai, and yanked him back.   
  
Patamon saw that T.K. was in danger, and began to Digivolve.  
  
~*Patamon digivolve to... ANGEMON!*~  
  
The flying angel swooped down at stood in front of Tai and T.K. Then, turning to the creatures that were holding the others captive, Angemon said, Let them go.  
  
The creatures apparently didn't listen. They continued to keep the other Digidestined children and digimon captive. Angemon was about to attack with his vicious Hand of Fate' when...  
  
Woah, what's going on here?! a...voice asked. Or at least, it was like a voice, although no one could hear it. Everyone simultaneously turned to the trees and saw another creature swooping down with a bird by it's side.  
  
What kind of bird is that? T.K. asked Tai.  
  
Tai shrugged, seeing the grayish feathers. Izzy would probably know.  
  
The bird landed on the ground, and before their eyes, began to... mutate. T.K. yelped and hid behind Tai as this happened, and Tai closed his eyes to hopefully try and forget the little of the mutation that he had seen. When he opened them, an African-American girl was standing there, looking at them all.  
  
Let them go. the girl said kindly, and the creatures let their captives go. Each of them ran over by Tai and Angemon, and the girl turned to them.  
  
she said, My name is Cassie. Are you guys called the Digidestined?  
  
Tai nodded numbly, and T.K. looked up at the girl, eyes wide. Are you an angel like Angemon?  
  
Cassie laughed gently, and looked down at T.K. Why would I be an angel?  
  
Because you stopped those mean creatures from hurting us.  
  
Cassie smiled. They aren't mean. Hork-Bajir and peaceful and kind. They just thought that you were Yeerks.  
  
What are Yeerks? Joe asked.  
  
Cassie's smile faded. Come on. We have to get moving, but don't worry. I'll explain on the way.  
  
  
Chapter 31  
  
  
Garurumon ran quickly, even though he carried three children on his back. Matt, Izzy, and Kari were riding on the giant wolf, whereas Marco, Rachel, and Jake were wolves on the ground. Tobias had flown off to find Ax, and said that he'd meet up with them.  
  
So what's the deal here? Matt said loudly, hoping that the once human wolves could hear him.  
  
Jake answered. The deal' is that the Yeerks are after you and your friends, or at least, the ones that were seen in the Yeerk pool. And if they infest you, they get to us, because we're helping you.  
  
Izzy raised an eyebrow. So you're only helping us because if you don't, your group is doomed?  
  
We didn't mean it like that! Jake said.  
  
Rachel sighed in her thought-speak. What we meant was, if they infest you, they'll have two groups of great hosts, not just one. See, if they get you, they get us. Same thing if they get us, they get you. See?  
  
Yeah, remember the Musketeers? Marco muttered. All for one, and one for all. You know, all that corny stuff.  
  
Matt grinned at the humor, at looked up at the clearing that was coming up. Squinting, he thought he saw... Angemon? As Garurumon traveled closer, he saw Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, and T.K. walking alongside another girl with their Digimon by their sides.  
  
I think we hit pay dirt. Marco commented as they reached the others.  
  
Matt jumped off of Garurumon's back. he shouted, and T.K. ran into his arms.  
  
Kari also jumped off quickly, seeing her brother.   
  
Tai and Kari also hugged tightly.  
  
Izzy looked down at the Animorphs, and saw Marco shake his wolf head. I hate saying this, but it must be said. Awwwww....  
  
SHUT UP! both groups of kids shouted at him. Marco somehow smirked, even as a wolf.  
  
Okay, we've found the missing Digidestined kids, now all there is to do is go home and find a way to get them back to the Digiworld or whatever, right? Rachel asked.  
  
I guess... hey, wait a minute! Jake said, seeing something. Jake walked over to where Kari and Tai were standing. Seeing the wolf coming towards them, Tai pushed Kari behind them and glared at the gray animal.  
  
Don't worry, Tai, he's not really a wolf. Kari said, smiling. What, Jake?  
  
See that sticker or something that's on your shirt? Jake asked, nudging his wolf nose towards her yellow tank top. Is that suppose to be there?  
  
Kari looked down at the small sticker and peeled it off. No, I have no idea where it came from.  
  
At that moment, Ax and Tobias ran into the clearing. Well, Tobias flew. Anyway, Jake turned his wolf head down at looked at Ax. Hey, Ax, could you come over here?  
  
Yes, Prince Jake? the deer-like creature asked respectfully.  
  
What is this? Jake looked at the small sticker-like object, and Kari handed it to the Andalite.  
  
Ax looked at the small device, and his eyes (both stalk and regular) opened wide, and he somehow registered an extremely surprised expression. This, Prince Jake, is a Yeerk homing device.  
  
A WHAT?! the Animorphs (and Joe, Matt, and Izzy, the only ones of the Digidestined to understand what that meant) screamed, some in thought-speak and some speaking out loud.  
  
What's a homing device? Tai asked.  
  
It locates where someone is! Cassie said quickly, nervous. All this time, the Yeerks have been tracking where Kari is!  
  
Ax crushed the small device, but everyone knew that the damage had already been done. Morph battle morphs. Jake ordered, and he instantly began to demorph from his wolf and into a tiger.  
  
After a few moments, Marco was a gorilla, Jake was a tiger, Rachel was a bear, and Cassie was a wolf. Ax and Tobias had stayed the same, and Tobias gasped.  
  
They're coming! He shouted down in thought-speak.  
  
Can we handle them? Jake asked back.  
  
Tobias looked down at them. I don't think we can alone, but maybe... maybe Izzy's friends can digivolve!  
  
Izzy's friends? Tai asked sarcastically, and Sora elbowed him. Tai gave her a dirty look.  
  
Sure we can! Biyomon spoke up for the group. Ready, guys?  
  
they all shouted.  
  
~*Agumon WARP digivolve to... WARGREYMON!*~  
  
~*Gabumon WARP digivolve to... METALGARURUMON!*~  
  
~*Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTARIMON!*~ Then, ~*Kabutarimon digivolve to... MEGAKABUTARIMON!*~  
  
~*Biyomon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!*~ Then, ~*Birdramon digivolve to... GARUDAMON!*~  
  
~*Palmon digivolve to...TOGEMON!*~ Then, ~*Togemon digivolve to... LILLYMON!*~  
  
~*Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!*~ Then, ~*Ikkakumon digivolve to... ZUDOMON!*~  
  
~*Gatomon digivolve to... ANGEWOMON!*~  
  
The digimon (finally) completed their digivolutions, and left the Animorphs staring completely amazed at them. If they had been human at that moment, their jaws would have dropped to the ground. Instantly, each of the Animorphs started in with their own comments.  
  
Thank god their on our side. Jake muttered.  
  
Cassie smiled a wolf smile. What amazing biological structures!  
  
Tobias sighed. I am not about to get in a fight with that psycho bird.  
  
Spectacular. Ax said in his annoyingly calm way.  
  
Marco groaned. Why can't WE do that?  
  
Looking at Lillymon, Rachel commented, I want her boots.  
  
Just then, the army of Yeerk-controllers crashed from the tree line. Each of the Animorphs took attacking positions as they awaited the battle. Each of the Digimon made sure that they stood in front of their human companions, not wanting them hurt.  
  
The Yeerks (both human at Hork-Bajir) grinned, not showing the fear that had begun to build. That was the cue for the battle to begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, this may be short, but that's because the next one is... THE BIG BATTLE! Yipee... anyway, I didn't want to write the battle into this one because I'm not the best at writing battle scenes and it'll take a while. *sighs* Well, at least I got the Digivolutions done. (I can't be the only one who hates writing those...)  
  
Anywhosin, whatsin, wheresin, I don't own Digimon or Animorphs *all sighs of relief start here* They are owned by Toei (Digimon) and K.A.Applegate/Scholastic (Animorphs... btw, i hate scholastic... just thought i'd say that...)  
  
Also... PLEASE REVIEW! *eyes open wide and blind the people in the front row by the reflection of the light* I'm begging you! Review!


	8. Default Chapter Title

  
A/N: Here's what my brother (ya know... The Evil Brother of Kyra'?) told me to put for the last part to Allied Forces:  
  
Suddenly, and atomic bomb exploded in the sky. They all died.  
The End  
  
I, of course, figured that an ending like THAT wouldn't be appreciated. So, I wrote this.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 32  
  
  
Jake, in tiger morph, turned slightly towards Tai. Hey, you kids! Keep out of the way!  
  
Tai replied, pushing Kari and T.K. towards the surrounding trees. The rest of the Digidestined followed, nervous and yet excited. This was another battle.  
  
Wargreymon decided to be the first to attack. Terra Force! The energy attack struck ground near the approaching troups, killing some and injuring others.  
  
Metalgarurumon was directly behind him. Ice Wolf Claw! he shouted, blasting the brigade of ice at the enemy.  
  
The Digimon all began to fight, but the Yeerks had already pulled out Dracon beams and were shooting rapidly. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon weren't affected much, seeing as they were Mega Digimon, but the rest were having problems. Especially Angemon, the angel Digimon only being in Champion state.  
  
T.K. saw that his friend was in trouble, and concentrated, willing his crest to glow. And the Crest of Hope did.  
  
~*Angemon digivolve to... MAGNAANGEMON!*~  
  
Magnaangemon was stronger than ever as he protected the group. The Digimon's attacks were working well, but there were so many Yeerks that the defenses were penetrated. That's where the Animorphs came in.  
  
You want to fight?! Rachel shouted in thought-speak at the approaching enemy. Bring it on! The once tall blond took a swipe at the Hork-Bajir that was approaching, and knocked him to the ground. Her Grizzly bear strength was equal to the Hork-Bajir.  
  
Attack, fools! The vicious voice of Visser 3 came through the mist, shocking everyone slightly. All the Digidestined kids stared in horror and amazement at the fierce Andalite-controller, so similar and yet so different from Ax.  
  
Tai ran, tripping over a root as he pulled his little sister and T.K. through the trees at a quick rate. The brown haired boy couldn't believe how fast the battle had come, and how dangerous it was turning out to be.  
  
As a flash of orange ran by him, Tai reached out and grabbed the arm of Izzy, who jerked. Izzy, stay with T.K. and Kari! Tai said to the younger boy, who gave Tai a look that clearly said what do you expect me to do?'.  
  
Still holding onto Izzy's arm, Tai pushed T.K. and Kari into a clump of blushes (gently, of course) and turned slightly towards his red-haired friend. Look, Izzy, I want to go help the others, and I don't want to leave T.K. and Kari alone. Please, Izzy, stay with them?  
  
Taking in this information, Izzy nodded slightly, and crept into the dense bushes himself. Tai watched for a moment before running off again, searching for the other Digidestined children, wherever they may be.  
  
Where are you guys?' Tai wondered, a pang in his chest. We need to stick together! That's the only way we can beat these guys!'  
  
  
Chapter 33  
  
  
Marco threw a quick punch at the Hork-Bajir in front of him, and then began to head forward, trying to see what was going on, even though a gash in his gorilla forehead was pouring red, blinding blood into his eyes.  
  
A flash of white and blue shot by him, and Marco reconized the figure as Metalgarurumon, the digimon compainion that was Matt's guardian. After a moment, Marco realized that Metalgarurumon had taken down a Hork-Bajir that was about to take Marco's head off.  
  
Thanks. Marco managed to say after a few moments of shock, after realizing the danger.  
  
No problem. Metalgarurumon's low voice said, and then he continued, But you should... demorph, did you call it? You can going into those bushes over there; Izzy, T.K., and Kari are hiding there. With those final words, Metalgarurumon bounded off, seeing another foe before him.  
  
Marco crept into the bush and instantly began to demorph, not noticeing the frightened looks on the children before him's faces. After demorphing, Marco noticed that they all had different expressions on their faces. Kari had a look of amazement, T.K. one of barely restrained fear, and Izzy looked sickened beyond belief.  
  
Oh.... maybe I should have warned you. Marco said sheepishly, embarressed. The only response was Izzy nodding slightly, the red-haired boy holding his stomach, with a look of nausea on his face.  
  
Kari looked at Marco. Is everything going okay out there? We can't tell who's winning. Marco saw the young brown-haired girl glance towards the outside, worried and curious at the same time.  
  
Yeah, have you seen my brother? T.K. asked, a wided-eyed look on his face. I'm really worried, and Tai told us to stay here. He doesn't trust us! Marco was a bit taken aback by the sudden emotion, and just watched in silence as Izzy spoke up to defend their leader.  
  
He's just worried, T.K.! Izzy said, recovering from the bout of nausea that had struck him when Marco had demorphed. I'm just as angry as you about hiding, but Tai knows what he's doing!  
  
T.K. glared at Izzy, and shouted, Tai just doesn't trust us! He doesn't believe that we can help fight, and he thinks he has to protect us! He doesn't understand!  
  
Hey, quiet down. Marco whispered sharply. Someone might hear y-- Suddenly, the bushes that were hiding the four children broke apart, revealing them. All of them kids stared in horror as they saw just who had heard them.  
  
Visser 3 stared down at them, an evil smile emitting from his stalk eyes.  
  
  
Chapter 34  
  
  
Matt stumbled, following Sora through the mess of trees. The blond-haired boy continued to look around for the one person who he cared for most- his little brother, Takeru, or usually called T.K. Matt stopped suddenly, reluctant to run anymore without knowing where his brother was.  
  
Matt shouted, worried. Could T.K. have been.... no! He wouldn't have that. Matt knew the horrible feeling of being infested, and there was no way- NO WAY that he was going to let them do the same to T.K. T.K., where are you?! T.K.!  
  
Sora quickly ran back and grabbed Matt's hand. C'mon, Matt! Hurry up! When Matt refused to run, Sora stood there and said, Look, Matt! That's Magnaangemon. If T.K. was in trouble, he wouldn't still be _here_, where T.K. isn't, and fighting. So come on, we have to run!  
  
Matt ripped his arm from Sora's grip. No, Sora, I'm not running away until we find T.K.! We all have to stay as a group, remember? We're the Digidestined!  
  
You'll be the Digi-dead if you keep standing there like that. A voice said, and both Matt and Sora turned their heads to see a form emerging from the trees... A tiger came out, gashes streaming with blood as he walked.   
  
Umm.... Tobias? Sora asked, confused at who that was. The tiger laughed in thought-speak at the helmet-clad girl's confusion, understanding it.  
  
No, I'm Jake. Look, a whole army of human-controllers are coming this way, and they don't look happy. Here, I'll lead you guys away. Jake made a motion for them to follow him, and they both did, although Matt was relutant.  
  
As Jake walked, he gave the two Digidestined children a run-down on what was happening. Apparently, Visser 3 (you know, the leader of the Yeerk force here on Earth) really want's you kids. Either to kill you or infest you, I don't know, but--  
  
He's not getting T.K.! Matt whispered forcefully, his blue eyes narrowing.  
  
I don't remember planning on giving him your little brother, Matt, but I do understand what your going through. My brother's a controller, too, and so is Marco's mom. We understand how you feel; not wanting your brother to suffer.  
  
Matt fell silent, embarressed about blowing up like that, and looked down at the ground. He only looked up again when he heard Sora say, So how are things going, again?  
  
Jake turned his deep tiger eyes to Sora and said, Visser 3 is stopping at nothing. It's broad daylight, and yet he's sending out tons of Hork-Bajir. It's irrational and dangerous. Also, there are too many controllers for us to handle ourselves, seeing as how we're attacking more physically than your Digimon.  
  
What do you mean? Matt asked, the pang of fear in his chest growing larger as he realized what Jake might be trying to say. Are you saying that we could lose? Are we losing?  
  
No, no! Jake said quickly, to clear up any confusion. What I'm saying is that you Digimon are having more luck than us Animorphs are, mainly because the Dracon Beams aren't as effective on them. The rest of the Animorphs and I are going to take charge in just protecting you guys.  
  
Matt saw Sora's eyes widen as she realized the true meaning of what the once human boy was saying. If we aren't here, our Digmon can't be either. You need us alive so that our Digimon can defeat the Yeerks.  
  
Jake cast Sora a look of (if it was even possible for a tiger to make facial expressions) slight resentment. You think we're only doing this to save our butts? We're not. We're doing this to help you guys. We don't want you to die.  
  
Matt felt a feeling of newfound respect for the older boy. He was right, Matt knew. The Animorphs could just leave them to deal with the Yeerks right then, but they weren't going to. Matt walked beside the tiger in silence, until a small clearing emerged.  
  
Matt's eyes widened as he saw what he did. A wolf was restlessly pacing around in the clearing, by the Andalite that Matt now knew of a Ax. A red-tailed hawk was sitting up in a tree, and Matt smiled as he saw the rest of the Digidestined seated beside them...  
  
...except for three. Matt frowned again as he said, Where are T.K., Kari, and Izzy? If the others were here, shouldn't T.K., Kari and Izzy be here, too?  
  
Matt saw Tai's brown eyes look to the ground in a look of self-loathing on his face. I left T.K. and Kari with Izzy in hiding back there. Tai said as he gestured to an area to his right. I didn't know if they would be safe traveling with me.  
  
YOU WHAT?! Matt screamed. No offense to our resident genius, but what do you think Izzy's going to do if a Hork-Bajir or whatever it's called attacks? Thrown his laptop at it?!  
  
Mimi and Joe laughed, but both quickly covered it up as Matt glared at them. Tai blushed slightly and muttered, Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time...  
  
Look, Rachel's out looking for your three friends. And Marco too, while we're at it. Tobias said, trying to calm Matt down. She had to demorph, so she searching in her Bald Eagle morph. Don't worry, they'll be fine.  
  
Restlessly, Matt sat down on a rock that was jutting out of the ground. T.K.... I hope you're safe, wherever you are...'  
  
  
Chapter 35  
  
  
Kari's eyes widened until they looked like white dinner plates with a brown stain on them as she saw the evil creature before them. Glanceing to her side, she saw T.K. trembleing, and Izzy frozen in fear. The non-Digidestined, Marco, was glaring at Visser 3 with what looked like a mix of fear and hate on his face.  
  
Well, well, well... if isn't four of these children that I detest so. The Visser gloated, and Kari shot a surprised glance at Marco who returned it back with a extremely slight nod. Visser 3 thought he was a Digidestined, and there was no reason to tell the evil creature otherwise.  
  
You know what, foolish human children? Visser 3 said. I'm getting tired of chasing you, and fighting against your little monsters. So why don't I just kill you? With that, the Visser aimed his sharp looking tail blade.  
  
Straight.  
  
At.  
  
Her.  
  
Kari saw the blade carrening towards her, and she closed her eyes in utmost fear, waiting for the sharp blade to cut into her, killing her... When the blade didn't hit, Kari dared to opened her eyes...  
  
What she saw made her think that maybe she _had_ died. The area around her was all white, but it was a beautiful white, not at all blinding. Glanceing around, she saw T.K., Izzy, and Marco by her, looking just as amazed as she did.  
  
What's going on? T.K. asked, looking around with wide eyes.  
  
Yeah, last I checked, we were about to become shish-kabob by the evil Andalite slash Yeerk slash horrible leader who calls himself Visser 3. Marco said, the sarcasm in his voice very evident. Anyone care to explain what happened?  
  
~Always the humorous one, aren't you Marco?~ a voice said, and instinctively, Kari moved closer towards Marco, afraid of what was talking to them. To her side, Kari noticed T.K. doing the same thing. Izzy, of course, was silently watching, not about to do anything before understanding what was going on.  
  
Marco said softly, apparently understanding what was going on. His dark brown eyes narrowed as he said, What do you have to say this time? Another deal to tell us?  
  
A deal? Izzy questioned, raising an eyebrow. What kind of deal?  
  
A form of an old man appeared in the air, and Kari was amazed at how much it looked like Gennai, but there were differences. ~Don't fret, Marco, although you do have every right to feel suspicious. I am here to help.~  
  
Oh, really? Marco said sarcastically. I thought you couldn't interfere with the balance of the worlds? Wasn't that the rule that you told us about, even though you apparently break it all the time anyway?  
  
The Ellimst laughed slightly, and then continued. ~Ah, but this is different, Marco.~  
  
It always is... Kari heard Marco mutter under his breath.  
  
~This time, it is not I who interfered. It is Crayak who caused the explosion that sent these children into your dimension.~ The Ellimist said, and Kari felt Marco stiffen slightly at that name.  
  
Who's Crayak? Kari whispered slightly to Marco, still not really trusting this Ellimist guy.  
  
Marco looked down at her. It's supposedly all confusing, but the basic drift of it is that Crayak is evil and the Ellimist is good. I don't know if it's true or not, but from our point of view, the Ellimist has helped us a lot more than Crayak has.  
  
Kari nodded, and stepped forward, much to the surprise of both T.K. and Marco, although Izzy nodded as if he expected it. Well, why are we here, Mr. Ellimist? What is it that you wanted to tell us?  
  
The Ellimist smiled at Kari. ~I am here to set things right. As things are going, you would not have survived this battle, and that's how Crayak wanted it. He wanted to destroy both groups at once, breaking the rules while doing it.~  
  
Izzy asked. I mean, we all saw Demidevimon set off the explosion. I mean, I for one didn't see any other force in the acclaimed area in which we recieved the blast.  
  
T.K. said, stepping forward as well. How do we know that you aren't lying?  
  
~Trust me. As for not seeing Crayak, Izzy, it wasn't as if he was there in physical form. All he did was make it possible for Demidevimon to come across the instructions for making an explosive, and Demidevimon did the rest.~ The Ellimist explained.  
  
Kari glanced at Izzy, seeing if the auburn-haired boy believed him. Izzy met Kari's eyes, and nodded slightly, saying that yes, he did believe it. Looking at T.K. and Marco, both did the same.  
  
So... what are we suppose to do to correct this? Kari questioned the floating man in front of her. How are we suppose to correct this, if you correcting it is against the rules?  
  
Again, the Ellimist gave Kari a gentle smile. ~When I send you back to the area that I took you from, your Crests will shine. This will create a sequence of events, that, in the end, will transport you back to the Digiworld.~  
  
What about the Yeerks? Marco asked. Will they remember this? Because they saw me, you know, and they think that I'm a Digidestined.  
  
Your Crest would be Sarcasm, if you were. Kari heard Izzy mutter under his breath, a slight grin on his face. Marco grinned as he heard this, but his expression turned serious again as he turned back to the Ellimist.  
  
Marco questioned.  
  
~The Yeerks will be sent back to their original places that they were in before the Digidestined arrived in this dimension. They won't remember a thing.~ The Ellimist said. ~Are you ready to return?~  
  
T.K. said, looking at Marco. Will we have a chance to say goodbye to our new friends?   
  
~I will give you five minutes before the portal closes.~ The Ellimist said, smiling. ~Are you ready?~  
  
Kari looked at the other children beside her, though one was more of a teenager than a child. Each of them nodded to her, and Kari then turned back to the Ellimist.  
  
she said quietly. We're ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *much grinning* Yes! I got over my Writer's Block for this fic! Woohoo! Didja like this one? (gah, took me long enough to continue... sheesh...)  
  
Don't worry, there *will* be a Part 10/Epilogue to wrap things up here. I hope you enjoyed this part, and pleas review! ^_^


	9. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chapter 36  
  
  
The Ellimist smiled. Then it is time.  
  
Suddenly, Izzy felt himself being lifted from the ground, but not in a threatening way. In fact the lifting was quite pleasant, and Izzy found himself wishing that it could go on forever, but he knew that it wouldn't.  
  
Sure enough, soon after the lifting began, it stopped, and Izzy realized that he was in the exact same position as he was when he was first taken away by the Ellimist. Looking to his right, he saw T.K. where he had been, and Marco as well, but Kari...  
  
Wha-- Where did the girl go?! the deer-like creature who called himself Visser 3 asked, an amazed and angry tone in his voice. One of his stalk eyes swivled around to Izzy, who was positioned closest to him, other than where Kari had been.  
  
The Visser, though lacking a mouth, seemed to smile evily as he looked at Izzy. No matter. I shall simply destroy you! With that, the Visser aimed his sharp scorpian-like tail at Izzy, and began to move it...  
  
Hold it right there. a voice said, and Izzy didn't even look until the Visser had. Once he did look, he was amazed at what he saw. Kari was standing there, glowing a bright white light, and smileing slightly.  
  
What in the world...? Izzy heard Marco say in a hushed voice. Izzy himself was too stunned to speak, but as the red-haired computer genius looked over at T.K., he saw that T.K. was grinning broadly.  
  
Visser 3 glowered. Nothing will stop me from my victory! I will destroy you all! One of the Visser's stalk eyes turned to look at Izzy. Starting with him!  
  
Suddenly, a shiek was emitted from above, and a large bird flew down, scraping Visser 3's stalk eyes, and then flew into a nearby tree. Moments later, the bird striked again, infuriating the Visser.  
  
A Bald Eagle.' Izzy thought as he watched the bird strike, and then realized that he should move out of the way. As he stood up, he grabbed T.K.'s hand, and both of them made their way over to Kari, who was smiling faintly.  
  
What are we suppose to do, Kari? T.K. asked in a hushed voice. Marco had come over as well, and was looking equally curious.  
  
Kari smiled. Concentrate all your power into your Crests, you guys. I know you can, you just have to believe in yourselves. This is a lesson, kind of.  
  
Izzy looked at the only slightly smaller girl with a new-found respect, and concentrated, closeing his eyes. When he opened them again, the first thing he saw was T.K. shining yellow, and then he realized that he himself was shining purple.  
  
I'm going to say this only once. Marco muttered, as all three children stood, glowing, the evil creature in front of them frozen by the power. This is insane.  
  
That's why we're here. Izzy muttered, and Kari reached up to grasp the computer genius's hand. Even though he was glowing with his Crest power, Izzy could still feel himself blush as the two held hands.  
  
Let's do this. Kari whispered, so that only T.K., Izzy, and Marco could hear.   
  
  
Chapter 37  
  
  
I'm... glowing! Mimi gasped, looking at her body in amazement. Look at me, I'm all... green! Oh, green is so not my color! Why am I glowing?!  
  
Matt cast her a exasperated look. We all are, Mimi! Either that, or I've always been glowing blue, and just now realized it. Mimi looked around, and sure enough, all of her friends were glowing brightly.  
  
Matt was, as he had said, glowing blue, while Tai was glowing orange. Joe was a silvery grey, and Sora was the color red. Mimi, of course, was green.  
  
This is mondo freaky. Mimi heard Tobias mutter from his perch on the tree.  
  
So... what are we suppose to do? Tai asked, still looking at his orange arms in amazement. Stand here? Why are we glowing out Crest's colors?  
  
Before anyone could answer him, the lights began to shine even brighter, until they all mixed in. Mimi watched for as long as she could, until the light became to bright for her to see anymore, and she closed her eyes...  
  
When Mimi opened them again, she was in some sort of space, and a portal was open to her right. Looking around, she saw all of her friends, including Izzy, T.K., and Kari, standing by her. Also, she saw her new friends, the Animorphs (in their human, or in Ax's and Tobias's case, normal, forms) standing in front of them.  
  
Umm... what happened? Sora asked tentivly. Just then, all of the Digimon appeared by the Digidestined, and they all went to their respected partners, tired from all the fighting that they had just done.  
  
Izzy, holding Motimon in his arms, decided to tell the story. After he had finished with the basics, he said, So we have about five minutes left, by my clock. Then we have to go through the portal to the Digiworld, or be stuck here forever.  
  
All of the Digidestined looked sadly at their new friends, the Animorphs, and smiled in a forlorn way. Mimi frowned slightly as she realized that they had just made some new friends, only to have to leave again...  
  
Tai said softly. I guess it's time to say goodbye.  
  
  
Chapter 38  
  
  
Rachel smiled at the two girls in front of her, Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi. She flipped her own blond hair back into a ponytail with a holder that was around her wrist, and said, So you guys are the girls of the group?  
  
Yep, that's us! Mimi said brightly. Your hair is so pretty, what kind of conditioner do you use? Suave? Biolage? Vital Nutrients?  
  
Rachel laughed at the girl's expression. I use Vital Nutrients, but that's not what I was going to say. Looking at both girls, she continued in more of a serious tone, I was going to say, that you girls have to be strong in the group.  
  
What do you mean by that? Sora asked. I'm strong. So is Mimi, to a point. Sora grinned at Mimi, to show she was kidding, and looked back at Rachel.  
  
Rachel nodded. I know, but I meant spiritually. Be the uplifter, or the go-getter for the group. Rachel winked as she said that, and continued, Be the one that is sure that you can win, and try not to let anyone down. I'm still working on that, actually.   
  
Both Mimi and Sora nodded, and at the exact same time, said, Girl Power!  
  
Rachel laughed. Right. Girl Power.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jake looked down at the boy in front of him, who was giving the tall leader of the Animorphs a skeptical look. What do you mean, try and be caring? I am caring!  
  
Jake smirked. No, you're not. You're out-going, and ready to fight, but you need a bit of help understanding your friends. If you want to be a good leader, Taichi Kamiya, you have to understand what everyone is going to do in a battle.  
  
Tai raised and eyebrow. I do know what everyone would do! Matt, Sora, and I will stay and fight, Izzy will figure out stuff on his computer, Mimi and Joe will run and hide, and T.K. and Kari will stand behind me and Matt.  
  
Jake shook his head. No, Tai. You have to understand why everyone is doing what they're doing. Why is Izzy trying to figure stuff out? Why is Joe hiding? And really, Tai, from what I've seen of you guys, none of you would hide.  
  
Tai fell silent as he thought about what Jake had just told him. Jake was right, Tai knew. He really didn't understand the others in the group. Why was Izzy so secretive? Why did Matt fight with him? Tai really didn't know the answers to that.  
  
You're right. Tai said. I'll try harder. Tai then grinned at Jake. I know I can!  
  
I'm glad. Jake said, smiling.   
  
  
***  
  
  
So, you were infested? Tobias asked the blond boy in front of him, preening himself as he did so.  
  
Matt nodded. Yeah, and it was... well, horrifying. I kept thinking that T.K. would be hurt, and that I would betray all of my friends... I hated it.  
  
Tobias stopped preening himself and looked at Matt, his fierce predator eyes meeting Matt's blue ones. I understand. I've never been infested, but I was tortured by the Yeerks once. But... look, Yamato Ishida, you shouldn't have to go through that. You're only eleven.  
  
I don't feel young... I feel guiltly. Matt admitted, looking up at the hawk who was once a boy. I mean, at any time during when that... thing was in my head, I could have hurt any one of my friends. I mean, I almost got Izzy infested!  
  
Matt. That's in the past. What's important now is concentrating on the future, and becoming a better friend. Tobias said. You kind of look like me when I was human. I was always a loner, too.  
  
Yeah, and look at you now. Matt muttered. You're a bird.  
  
That was mean, Matt. Tobias said softly.  
  
Matt looked down. I'm sorry... I didn't mean it.  
  
Don't worry. I know I'm a bird, and I've come to accept it. Tobias answered. But that's not what I meant. Matt, now I have friends. I may have suffered a little in this war, but my friends have helped me through. You can rely on friends.  
  
Matt paused for a minute before answering. Yeah... I guess you're right. Matt said.   
  
No problem.  
  
  
***  
  
  
I'm glad you want to prove yourelf, Joe. Cassie said as she looked at the blue haired boy. So... you don't want to be a doctor?  
  
Joe shook his head. No way, I faint at the very sight of blood. I want to be a Marine Bioligist, mainly because of Gomamon, I guess. But I do know that I don't like having Dad always boss me around...  
  
Cassie smiled a caring smile. Jyou Kido, you shouldn't let your dad boss you around. It's your own life, you know. You should be the one to decide where it's going, not your dad.   
  
My brother Jim said the same thing. Joe responded quietly.  
  
Well, then, Jim was right. Cassie said, giving Joe a sincere look. You should decide where you're headed. And I think that Marine Biolagy is a great occupation. I mean, I want to be a vetrinarian. Caring for animals is the thing that I'm good at.  
  
Joe nodded. Well, studying and taking notes is my talent, so I guess that I'd be good at being a bioligist. Anyway, thanks for supporting me, Cassie.  
  
Any time, Joe. Cassie said, with a smile on her face. Any time.  
  
  
***  
  
  
You Digimon are a most amazing breed of creatures. Ax said, gazing down at the creatures in front of them. You're made of data? How can that be possible? And the Digiworld is all basic data?  
  
It's like talking to Izzy in his computer mode... Tentomon muttered, with a big sweatdrop on the side of his head.  
  
Biyomon jumped up. Yeah, that basically what we are. According to what Izzy said, we were all created from the basic data in your world. The entire Digiworld was created from that, and so that includes us Digimon.  
  
Agumon said. According to Tai, we're all a part of a big computer game.  
  
Yes, but if we lose the game, we get deleted, and both worlds become destroyed. Gabumon said. So that's why we're all fighting for the Digiworld. Not only is our world at stake, so is yours.  
  
I'm actually not from Earth. Ax said, smiling the way only an Andalite can.  
  
Yes, he's one of those aliens that Izzy keeps going on and on about. Tentomon muttered once more. All the digimon laughed at the sarcastic remark.  
  
Patamon looked up at Ax. But if your not from Earth, why do you help protect it? I mean, shouldn't you be home?  
  
Gatomon said. Why do you help fight for Earth when you could be fighting for your own home?  
  
Ax looked down at the creatures in front of him and thought   
about what they had just said. After a few moments, the child Andalite decided to answer.  
  
I fight here because my friends fight here. Ax said, referring to his fellow Animorphs. We all fight together.  
  
  
***  
  
  
I still stand by what I said. Izzy said to Marco. If you were a Digidestined, your Crest would be Sarcasm. Marco smirked at Izzy as the smaller boy said this, and then turned to T.K. and Kari.  
  
So, anyway, his name's Koushiro Izumi, right? And you- Marco pointed to T.K.- -are Takeru Takaishi? That would mean that you're Hikari Kamiya, right?  
  
Kari nodded. Yeah, why?  
  
Marco said. You guys just have really weird names. Marco smiled as Kari laughed, Izzy rolled his eyes, and T.K. frowned defensively. Then, realizing that Marco was just joking, T.K. laughed too.  
  
So... how do you stand this war? Izzy asked, looking at Marco curiously. I know that it's a bit off topic, but I was curious. I mean, it seems so... horrifying.  
  
Marco fell silent as Izzy asked that question, and tried to think of how to answer. Well... I don't know how. It is horrifying, and we all get nightmares about it sometimes, but... we're fighting for life here. There's nothing more to it.  
  
Kari nodded. Then, quietly, she asked, Is is worth it?  
  
Marco responded, not quite understanding.  
  
Is it worth it? Kari asked again, becoming serious once more. Is it worth losing your childhood, your innocence, to fight for what you know is right? Is it worth it?  
  
Marco fell silent, thinking about what the young girl had said. She had a point, he realized, knowing that his innocence -or, the little he had left- had disappeared the instant he had touched that glowing club...  
  
Marco replied confindantly. It's worth it.  
  
  
***  
  
  
I guess it's time to go. Tai said sadly, looking at the Animorphs. Even though the brown-haired boy had only known them for awhile, it was still enough time for them to become friends... and Tai didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to.  
  
Mimi smiled. I never like leaving friends... but you'll be okay without us, right? Mimi laughed and winked as she said that, to show that she was kidding, and the others began to laugh as well.  
  
I'll miss you! T.K. shouted as he and Sora stepped into the portal together, disappearing. One by one, each child went into the portal, until only Izzy and Matt were left, looking at the Animorphs.  
  
Matt looked at Marco, Tobias, and Ax. Thank you. the blond boy said, a bit embarrassed. If it weren't for you guys, I'd... I'd still be a controller... I really appreaciate you all saving me...  
  
Marco grinned. Hey, no problem! What are we all for if not to help eight kids that came from some psycho world along in their journey to save two worlds?  
  
I can think of many other things... Tobias muttered sarcastically, making everyone laugh.  
  
Matt turned to Izzy slightly. Izzy... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you... you know, it--  
  
I know it wasn't you, Matt, so stop apoligizing already! Izzy said, grinning to show Matt that he was kidding. Matt nodded to accept what Izzy said, and looked back at the Animorphs, who were still waiting.  
  
Jake pointed to the portal. You guys had better go. he said, noticing it dimming.  
  
Matt smiled. See ya! A moment later, the blond boy stepped into the portal.   
  
Izzy said, and stepped into the portal as well. Once the young computer genius had done so, the portal instantly closed up, leaving the Animorphs behind in the Ellimist's dimension. But soon, the dimension disappeared, and the Animorphs were left standing where they had been before.  
  
  
Chapter 39  
  
  
Izzy and Matt appeared in front of the other Digidestined kids, who were looking a little worried as they ate some food that they had made. Once Izzy and Matt appeared, they all jerked in surprise.  
  
Hey, where have you two been?! Tai asked, confused. Hadn't they come through the portal right away...?  
  
Matt looked confused at Tai, and looked at the setting sun in the Digiworld. He also looked at the food, and asked, We talked to them for about a minute longer... how long have you guys been here?  
  
Since this morning. Mimi said through a mouth of food. It's the same day as when we left though; I think that the time only started back up when we first went through the portal.  
  
Izzy nodded, understanding. While we were away, the Digiworld basically stopped moving for some reason, and no time passed here, or, at least, until we went through the portal. I guess it's just another puzzle...  
  
Sora smiled. Oh, well, at least now we're all together. Turning to Matt and Izzy, she asked, Do you two want something to eat? We have plenty.  
  
Matt replied, taking the food that Sora had offered him.  
  
Izzy shook his head. No, thank you. I have something I need   
to do right now. With that, the auburn-haired boy pulled out his laptop, and a slip of paper from his pocket, and began to type...  
  
  
Chapter 40  
  
  
I hope they got back all right. Cassie said as they all began walking towards her barn. They were really sweet kids, and they seemed to be more responsible than most kids their age...  
  
Rachel nodded and smiled. Yeah, I agree... they were a lot better than Jordan, I can tell you! Sheesh, do you know that Jordan was into my nail polish the other day? The fact that she was there wouldn't bother me too much, but she dumped Passion Plum' in my bed!   
  
Marco laughed as he pushed aside some bushes to walk through. 'Passion Plum'? Do they _really_ have a color called that? Sheesh, whoever's naming these cosmetics is in need of a life...  
  
The Animorphs, excluding Ax, who didn't understand the joke, laughed, and then jerked as they heard a sound nearby. Looking up, each of them saw Erek heading towards them, a polite grin on his face.  
  
Erek said simply, and Jake raised an eyebrow.  
  
Any certain reason you're here, Erek? Jake asked. Not that we're trying to be rude, but is something going on that we should know about?  
  
Erek shook his head. Not really... I just happened to get an e-mail, and I printed it out for you. I think you guys know who it's from. After he said that, Erek showed them a piece of paper, with writing on it. It said:  
  
  


Hello from the Digiworld, Animorphs.  
Don't worry, it's just me, Izzy. Marco gave  
me Erek's (Who's Erek?) e-mail, saying that  
it was safer than anyone else's. If you got  
this, I suppose it is.  
  
  
Anyway, just to say, we all made it back safetly,  
and everyone says hi... or they would if they knew  
I was e-mailing you... but I decided that the less  
people who know about it, the best. Matt knows, though.  
  
  
Well, wish you the best of luck.  
-Izzy  
  


  
Everyone turned to Marco and raised an eyebrow as they read this, and Marco shrugged. What? I wanted to make sure that all of them made it into the Digiworld safetly, and this way they could tell us if something had happened that we could fix.  
  
Jake nodded. I guess it's safe. I mean, we know that the Digidestined aren't our enemies... and plus, we were just wondering how they were doing...  
  
Everyone nodded, and Erek left, telling them that he would tell them if the Digidestined e-mailed again. As they made their way out of the forest, not including Ax and Tobias, each of the Animorphs began to walk home, deep in their own thoughts.  
  
Marco was walking toward his own home, thinking and looking at the sky. Those kids were really something... I hope that they can stay safe.' Marco thought, and then another thought struck his mind. I wonder what the Digiworld is like?'  
  
Maybe someday we'll be able to go there.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *eyes wide* I... I actually finished a series! This is a first! Woohoo!   
  
Did you like the last part? It was pretty long, I guess... but, I wrote that last line for the question that I wanted to ask all of you, and I would really appreaciate the input:  
  
Do you all want a sequel?  
  
Well? Please review and tell me, and I'll think about it... I've already started thinking about another Ani/Digi crossover, but if you all don't want one, I don't need to do one... *shrugs* Tell me, if you want.  
  
Domo arigatou for reading! Ja ne!   
  
(Okay, PersonwhoReviewed (name...?), I'll give a translation. It means Thank you very much for reading! Goodbye! Happy?)  
  
Kyra-chan


End file.
